Save a Dance for the Dog
by XoInuzXzNerdiioX
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are in Kagomes time.there is a dance comming up at Kagomes school,on the new moon.What could go wrong? Everything. inuXkag Lemony Content lol
1. who cares? im going home!

Kagome was sitting on the rim of the well debating whether or not to go back to her era. She knew InuYasha would be mad if she did without telling him...she could just hear him

when he came to get her. '_Kagome you idiot, what the hell were you thinking coming back to your era without tell me you were?'_ "And then we would get in another stupid

fight" Kagome said to herself. 'Sigh' she hadn't been to school in a month or so. She missed her friends. She decided that she would go. "Who cares what InuYasha says?"

Kagome jumped down the well, she felt herself hit the floor of the well.She could hear the sounds of busy people and machines.She climbed up and opened the door. A cold wind blew and she shivered a little. She looked at her uniformit was a mess. She couldn't wait to get into a nice hot bath. She ran towards the front door. She opened it as the yelled,

"I'm home" in a lower tone "...finally" Kagome was finding

the feudal era less and less interesting. She did like seeing her friends…especially InuYasha. InuYasha. 'Sigh' she didn't understand why she always missed him so much. I mean

really! He was rude, insensitive, immature, lazy…sexy…built…what! Kagome shook the thought from her mind. What was she thinking…he loved Kikyo. 'Sigh.' Kikyo was a lot

prettier than her, and smarter, and knew InuYasha first, but she was dead. Why should InuYasha care about some dead girl! Even if she _did _die for him…she couldn't ever

compete with that. Wait, why would she be competing…for InuYasha! "It's not like…like… I…" Kagome just figured it would be better if she forgot about it. She took off her

cloths and laid them on the sink counter. She slowly got into her worm bath. 'Heaven' Kagome thought.

------------------------------------Back in the feudal Era---------------------------------------

"Damn!" InuYasha shouted "where is that damn Kagome!"

"Why do you always get so mad when she isn't constantly right next to you, InuYasha" Miroku said, "its not like you do anything with her anyway" Miroku goes to grope Sango's

butt.

"Don't you even-" Sango was cut off bya tight grab on her butt.

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango said as she hit him with her Hiratsu.

"You take it the wrong way"

"How am I _suppose to_ take you groping my ass all the time!"

"Well…-"

He was cut off by InuYasha, who was basically oblivious to this whole conversation considering he was in deep thought about Kagome.

"maybe she…went to her time"

' I wonder where she's gone off to…I hope she is ok…stupid…always going off to her time…does she not like it here?... I always have to drag her back here. Does she hate being

with me? I always fight with her and make fun of her for no good reason…just because…I…I wont…'

"InuYasha…?"

"What!"

"You just seemed a little…"

"What!...I seem what to you!"

"You are just so different when Kagome isn't here with us…maybe you should go get her…or look for her in her era."

Without saying anything InuYasha ran off towards the well.

"Why did you send him off like that…?"

"He was going to anyway…" said Miroku "he just is to full of himself to admit it"

--------------------------------------Modern era--------------------------------------------

InuYasha walked towards Kagome's house. He was hoping she would be there…he just wanted to see her…then he would leave…well for a little while…she would have to come

back to his era eventually anyway they had to collect the remaining shards of the jewel. He walked up the stairs.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled as she stepped on something sharp on the floor.

InuYasha heard her yell and ran straight to her.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he opened the bathroom door.

"Eeeep!" Kagome screamed…she was standing naked dripping wet.

InuYasha, not completely noticing what he was doing, stood there gaping at her naked figure.

'She is beautiful' he thought

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!...SIT BOY!"

InuYasha fell into the bath.

"Kagome!...what was tha-"

"SIT BOY...SIT!"

Kagome grabbed a towel and raped it around herself.

"InuYasha what do you think you are doing here especially walking in on me taking a bath!"

"I came back to get you…and I heard you scream!"

Kagome smiled slightly.

"You…you were worried about me…since I didn't tell you I was coming back…and when I screamed-"

"No, I wasn't worried about _you_ it was the shards that's all!"

"Oh" Kagome frowned

InuYasha, seeing her disappointment, and knowing he was really lying. Of course he was scared when he heard her scream…he didn't want to loose her…ever.

"Kagome…" InuYasha grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Of course I was worried when I heard you scream…I would never want anything to happen to you"

"Inu-"Kagome began but was cut off by his lips pressed onto hers. She could feel her towel slipping off her.


	2. Of course i love you

"Inu-"Kagome began but was cut off by his lips pressed onto hers. She could feel her towel slipping off her.

She felt her towel now at her feet. She wanted 2 stay in the kiss with InuYasha but she didn't want to do anything more. 'I don't think I want to do anything else…do I?' he stopped kissing her and looked down at her, realizing she was naked he turned around…although he _really_ didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to…well…I" InuYasha found he was at a loss of words… he could feel his face get hot and knew he was blushing.

Kagome picked up her towel again and stood in fount of him. "It's ok…but what exactly were you sorry about…seeing me or-"

"Both…I know you don't lo-"

"Love you...you love me?"

"Well I-"InuYasha was such a color of red it was hard 2 tell where his drenched kimono started and his skin ended.

"I love you, too…I always have"

"You do!" InuYasha said surprised

"Yes" Kagome said smiling "and I always will"

InuYasha smiled, still blushing "…Oh, you should probably get dressed…"

"Yeah, I suppose I should"

Kagome walked towards her room. InuYasha just watched her walk…'I love you, Kagome, I always will…I hope you know that now…'

"Well…aren't you coming?" Kagome said as she turned to face InuYasha would was still in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you coming with me to my room…you need new cloths too…you are soaked?"

"I thought you were getting dressed"

"I am" Kagome said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Ok, I'm coming!"

Kagome laughed as she walked into her room with InuYasha fallowing close behind.

_This is my first Fan Fiction, what you think? Reviews please ) …don't be to mean though…(_


	3. i tryed lol

_My last chapter was really short so I am going to write a long chapter this time…woo…prepare for chapter THREE!_

_Sorry this one took so long, Fan Fiction was being a meany bully face and not letting me upload this chapter, so this is the soonest I could get in on. Once again, I am sorry._

_Hope you like chapter THR33!_

Kagome laughed as she walked into her room with InuYasha fallowing close behind.

Kagome sat on her bed trying 2 look all innocent, but she wasn't sure it was working. (She always looks innocent so of course it was…but we won't tell her…lol) InuYasha walked in seeing the almost naked Kagome on the bed. He blushed.

"Well, your soaked…take off your cloths" Kagome commanded

InuYasha wasn't used to this commanding voice that Kagome was using but he thought he might like it.

"As you wish" InuYasha said playfully as he started 2 remove his fire rat cover.

"With all those cloths on are you sure you don't need help?"

"Would you like to help?" InuYasha smirked

Kagome got up and started to take off his top. Once it was off she saw his abs. 'HOLY SHIT! I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world!'

"What are you staring at Kagome?" He knew what was going threw her mind.

"Oh-"

InuYasha pushed her onto the bed and began to kiss her. His tongue pressed on her lips. How he wanted her to open her mouth…'yesss…' he thought as she let him in.

Kagome flipped the position leaving her on top. This caught him by surprise. 'Maybe she is stronger than I thought'

"When did you plan on taking off your pants? They are getting my bed all wet"

"You told me u would take them off"

"Ok then…since you are obviously incapable of doing it yourself…" Kagome smiled as she took off his pants.

'Oh, my God' she thought as she noticed his size.

As she was preoccupied with this he got her back under him and began to kiss down her neck licking her every once in a while. (Well he is part dog…)

Kagome moaned. His hand found its way up her robe and was going up and down her leg giving her goose bumps…and more. InuYasha felt himself loose control. He wanted to mate her…now. He took off her robe and stared at her. This would be his...and he totally wanted it.

"Kagome…"

"...yes…" she said out of breathe

"Do you think…you would…be my…umm…mate?"

Her eyes widened 'he wants me to be his mate…but Kikyo…'

InuYasha noticed her look and his ears flattened as he realized that isn't what she wanted to be to him…and regretted his question. He sat up.

'Why did he stop…I thought he wanted to mate with me…'

"If you don't want to you could just come out and say it…you don't have to spare my feelings…" he said dully

'He thinks I don't want to mate with him…did I do something that made him think this…'

"InuYasha…"Kagome said "that isn't-"

"Its ok…I understand…"

"No, you obviously don't if you are still thinking that I wouldn't want to be with you…I love you…I told you that…there is no way I would want to live my life with anyone else but you…"

"But the way you looked at me…"

'So that was it…when I was thinking about Kikyo…'

"I just thought…you would want…well…Kikyo…" Kagome frowned…she couldn't understand how she could go from such pleasure to such pain.

"She is dead, Kagome…yes I did once love her…but she is dead and I have fallen in love you…I have learned how to have fun and feel light in the heart with you…something she never could give me…you like me for me…and don't want me to be human for you…you want me for me…"

"Inu-"

"Feh, how could you think I would want a dead bitch over you, wench?"

"What did you call me!"

He pushed her back down and ran his fingers down her chest. Kagome shivered…he made a point not to touch her breasts but just to go right between them…and she actually liked it. Why was he so good at finding her weak points!

"InuYasha…SI-"she was cut off by his lips meeting hers.

He soon pulled away. "Don't you even think of telling me 2 sit!"

"I'll tell you to sit when I want you to!"

InuYasha fell to the floor.

'Whoops…. I guess I should be more careful...but…'

Kagome go on top of him while he was on the floor

"Ok, so maybe I would like sits if more of them ended up like this…" InuYasha said smiling.

Kagome laughed. How he loved her laughter.

"If you weren't so rude all the time maybe they would you pervert." Kagome said as she scratched him behind the ears. To Kagome's surprise he moaned.

"Why do you do this to me?" he said in a hopeless voice

"Because" she said simply as she kept petting him behind his ears.

InuYasha seemed to be put into a trance. So she kissed him and let him just touch her.

"So what do you say about being my mate?" InuYasha said anxiously

"Someday, you can't push something like that…I need to get out of school first…how am I suppose to go to school pregnant?"

"Is your 'school' like your 'tests'?" he said slightly disappointed…but she said she would one day be his mate…until then he would just he careful.

"Yes, school is where I take my tests"

"Is it really more important to you than I am?"

"No! of course not…I have no choice to go to school…I need an education to survive in my time…if it was really up to me I wouldn't go…I would stay with you" She said has she hugged him.

InuYasha smiled. "Ok"

Kagome got up and looked down at the naked hanyou on her floor. He was now sitting up looking at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'll get you some cloths and maybe you could meet my friends, ok?"

"Feh, sure"

Kagome got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a little puppy at the bottom left. (You know like how Abercrombie has a moose.) She looked for some cool boy cloths but couldn't find any from her father's old things.

"I'll go out and buy you something to wear because I can't find anything here…you can take a shower if you want."

"No Way! That thing that let boiling water onto me? You have to be joking if you think I will go near it!"

"You can make it cooler if you want."

"Ok…but you have to show me…maybe if I watched you take this 'shower' first then-" InuYasha was well aware that a shower involved removal of clothing.

"No, you pervert…ill just show you how to work it"

InuYasha frowned. "Feh, whatever"

Kagome giggled.

After showing InuYasha how the shower worked and a great amount of him wining about how he would understand if she showed him how to do it by taking a shower, Kagome refusing and calling him a pervert, and InuYasha trying again by asking if she could take it with him...and was turned down…again Kagome _finally _got out of the house to go buy InuYasha some cloths.

-------------------------------------At the cloths shop-------------------------------------------------

'Shit!' Kagome thought 'I don't know what size he is…well in cloths…' blushes

'Well, I'll just have to guess…'

After about 2 hours Kagome had picked out some baggy jeans with a whole in the knee and a long white shirt with a logo at the bottom that said "top dog" it made her laugh when she thought about it so she figured InuYasha would like it.

------------------------------------------Kagome's House-------------------------------------------

'What in the hell is that wench doing!' InuYasha thought 'How long could in possibly take to buy cloths…he wore the same thing everyday and so did she…well almost…' He was sitting on her bed with only a towel around his waist. He _really_ wanted Kagome. Right _now_! He didn't care if she didn't want to be his mate…yet. At least someday she would be. This made him smile.

'Pups…mine and Kagome's pups'

"I'm back!" Kagome shouted

It hurt InuYasha's ears but he didn't care because Kagome was back.

Kagome walked upstairs. "Here I bought you these cloths"

"Will you help me put them on?" he asked

"blushes Well…ummm sure"

InuYasha took off the towel and made Kagome want him so bad…exactly what he wanted.

He walked towards her and kissed her. Kagome decided to kiss back, but as soon as he started to take off her top she pulled away. InuYasha's ears drooped in disappointment. "Why did you stop?" he asked in the saddest little puppy dog voice

"Because aren't you suppose to be getting dressed, not getting me _undressed?_"

"Feh, ok whatever…"

He got into the cloths and looked at himself. 'I guess these cloths aren't so bad…but how do I fight in them…I have to protect Kagome'

'Oh, my God! He is so HOTT!' she thought

"You can wear those tomorrow if you want…that is if you go out of the house tomorrow…don't forget you can't bring your sword and to _always_ keep your cap on!"

"Ok, ok"

"I'm going to go to bed. I have class tomorrow."

"Can I stay with you…in your bed?"

"As long as you don't do anything perverted"

"I won't, its not any fun to fuck someone when they aren't awake or willing…"

"I'll just be in my bra and underwear…that won't bother you will it" she said with a smirk

"Of course not!"

"You can sleep in your boxers, that is if you want…" more smirkegde

"You mean these short pants"

"Yeah"

"Ok" he said 'we are basically both naked' he thought as he curled up next to her holding her tight to his chest. 'I won't ever let you go' He thought before falling asleep.

_This was my first lemon…I feel really immature because I was laughing when I wrote it…lol hope you like it…review please!_

_Lyl_

_Mari_


	4. School

_I don't know what to write up here and I don't want to just start the story right away…even though I know no one reads what the author has to say before they write the rest of the fic lol…w/e…prepare for chapter 4…do do doooooooo lol_

'I won't ever let you go' He thought before falling asleep.

------------------------------------------Next Morning-------------------------------------------------

Kagome moaned groggily. She was so tired and didn't want to get up.

"What time is it…" yawn

"Huh?" InuYasha said just waking up 2 the sound of her voice.

"Oh, my god its 7:45 already! I'll never get to school on time! InuYasha wake up! I'm so dead… my teacher will kill me if I'm late…I'm absent enough!"

"He won't kill you, not on my watch!" He said growling slightly

"No, not literally he is just going to get really mad at me"

"You've seen worse…"

"Oh, my God I am wasting so much time going back and forth with you when I should be-"

InuYasha kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Its ok, I'll get you to school on time just get ready fast, ok?"

"Ok, thanks InuYasha…you're the best!" Kagome ran out of the room to brush her hair and teeth.

'You're the better of the both of us, Kagome'

-------10 Minute later-------

"Let's go!"

"Ok, I'm coming!"

Kagome ran downstairs and got on InuYasha's back.

"Don't you think people will stare if you're jumping from building to building at lightning speed while I'm on your back?"

"Why does it matter!" He took off (you know how he does the little run than jump thing)

----About 2 minutes later----

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Kags!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi said in unison.

The teacher walked in and everyone took a seat.

'Wow, I can't believe I made it here on time…I owe InuYasha big time!'

Teacher goes on and on about crap no one really cares about.

'I actually slept with him last night…and before…we kind…made out…naked…I guess you could call it that.'sigh

"What's wrong Kagome?" Eri whispered

"Who me? Oh, it's nothing"

"Does it have to do with your two timing boyfriend?" Yuka asked

"No!" Kagome said a little louder than she should have.

"Is everything ok back there ladies?" the teacher asked

"Yes! We are fine" Yuka replied

The teacher started talking to the class again.

"It doesn't have to do with him at all?" Eri said

"No" Kagome said a little annoyed now

"Ok then you will have no problem going to the dance with Hojo then!" Ayumi said cheerfully

"What dance!" Kagome said alarmed

"Oh, right you were out with revergivitist when they told us…"

'My sicknesses just get weirder and weirder…'

"So are you going to go with Hojo?" Yuka asked

"No, I don't think so…my boyfriend is in town and I want-"

"Your boyfriend is in town!" They all basically screamed

"Ladies you must keep quiet this will be on your test in a week!"

"Test!" Kagome screeched

"Oh, yes you were sick; we have a test in a week."

'I'm definitely screwed, I just told them InuYasha was going 2 the dance with me, and who knows what chaos that will bring…and we have a test in a week!'

"The dance is the 28th if you were wondering" Ayumi said

"Thanks!" Kagome replied

Kagome looked at her pocket calendar to write in the day of that dance.

gasp "Oh, my God…"

"What?" Yuka asked

"The dance, it's on the New Moon…"

"Yeah, so?"

'Maybe I'm not completely screwed after all…'

"Kagome…are you ok?" Yuka asked

'They sure do ask a lot of questions…I guess it is expected…considering I'm never at school'

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok, good then you can walk home with us after school"

"You bet!"

They all turned around and listened to the remainder of the lesson.

----------------------------------------Kagome's House----------------------------------------------

"Ok, I look like one of these everyday humans here…" InuYasha said as he put on the final touch to look like one of the men in Kagome's time, his cap.

'Her stupid school should be over soon I'll go look for her there.' He thought as he ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------School--------------------------------------------

BARR-RING

Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi walked out into the courtyard of the school.

"It's such a nice day" Ayumi said

"I know a perfect day to go window shopping or just walk around town" Eri said

"Yeah, that would be great you guys game!" Yuka said suddenly

Ayumi and Eri nodded their heads, but Kagome was wondering if she should.

'InuYasha would be alone for a while, and I do really want him…want to _see_ him that is'

Dirty thoughts run through Kagome's mind.

"Kagome?" Eri said "Are you coming?"

"Hey, Kagome!" came from behind Kagome in Hojo's voice

"Hey, yourself" Kagome said back with everything but enthusiasm 'When will this guy give up!'

"Do you have plans to go to the dance with anyone?"

"Well-"

"Yeah, she does, she can't go with you whelp…so get going!"

_Review Please! Chapter 5 will be up soon, I hope…if I ever get past these stupid mid-terms…_

_Ciao_


	5. Friends

_Chapter fiveness_

_Hellz yeah!_

_Lol_

"Yeah, she does, she can't go with you whelp…so get going!"

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" InuYasha said aggravated 'Why the hell would she be talking about dancing with _him_ when she told me she would be my mate'

"Why were you talking to _him?_"

"He asked me to the dance and if you would have given me a chance to talk I would have told him I was going with you!"

"With me?"

"Yes, with you! You are my boyfriend so why wouldn't I want to go to my school dance with you?"

"Ummm…well I don't know its just I saw you talking to him when I was coming to bring you home…and well it just bothered me"

'So its true that demons, and even half-demons, get mad when another male is talking to the one they want to mate with'

"Kagome, is this your boyfriends as in 'Mr. Possessive' not caring, never visiting you boyfriend!" Eri more the less yelled at Kagome

"Possessive?" InuYasha glared at Kagome

"Hey, I never said any of that I always told you guys how great he was…and how he protects me and stuff!"

"So, you basically told us he was violent"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"He may have sounded violent to you but he's not!" Kagome said loudly 'Well not all the time…I guess' she added to herself

"I'm still here" InuYasha said but Kagome and her friends didn't seem to notice

"Isn't he a two-timer, too!" Yuka said

"No! Not anymore!"

'Does she mean Kikyo…but I told her I loved her, not Kikyo…'

"He only loves me got it! I love him, too! I really could careless about Hojo or any other guy for that matter, could you just leave him alone!" Kagome yelled 'Did I really just yell that'

'Did she really just yell that' InuYasha thought…I didn't know she really felt that strongly…normally I would think she would cover a lot of that up considering she is with her friends from her era'

"Come on InuYasha, we are going" Kagome said firmly

"Ok…" InuYasha replied not exactly wanting to know what would have happened if he denied her.

'The nerve of them to insult InuYasha like that in front of him…and me…I didn't know I could be so upset over something like this'

"I'm sorry you had to see that…and I got so upset"

"Its ok…I got pretty upset when I saw you talking to that Hobo"

Kagome giggled.

'I made her laugh?'

"His name is Ho_jo_…silly" she said as she went to go pet him behind the ears…but sadly he had his hat on.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to pet you behind the ears but you have your cap on."

"Oh, well you could take it off" although he was hoping she wouldn't because he might loose control.

"There are to many people…but ill make it up to you" She said with a smirk

"Fine with me" InuYasha replied

Kagome giggled again.

"So, this dance of yours you have to go with a guy?"

"Yeah, well you don't have to be with a guy…but I would like it if you would come with me…as my date"

'Date…date…where have I heard that before?'

_**Flashback**_

"Kagome what the hell is this"

"It is a magazine, don't touch"

"What are those words on the cover?"

"'How to get a date'"

"Oh, what's a date?"

"Umm…Well its when two people that love each other go out to dinner or hang out or something together"

"Didn't you have to go on one of those a while back…you love someone in your era?"

"No, well you can go on a date with someone and not really like them but just to see if you do like them"

"Does that mean we go on dates a lot? We are always together"

Kagome blushes "No…it's different"

"I don't understand your peoples' customs"

Kagome giggled.

_**End of InuYasha's flashback**_

"Like what you told me a while back…on the magazine?"

Kagome laughed "Yes, like on the magazine. Now I can show you what a date is"

"Cool"

"By the way InuYasha the dance is on the New Moon…so you will be human for our date"

'Oh, no…and I thought my hanyou emotions for Kagome were bad…I can't imagine what I might want…or do while I'm a human'

"We won't have any problems with people seeing your ears" Kagome said smiling

"I thought you liked my ears"

"I do but some people might think you are weird or something"

"Don't they all…" InuYasha frowned

"I don't" Kagome said as she kissed him lightly on the lips and took off his hat. (After walking and talking they reached Kagome's front door) She began to rub him behind the ears and he let out a weak moan. He started to swirl his tongue around in her mouth and bring her dangerously close to himself. Kagome pulled away.

"Why did you stop" InuYasha whimpered

"Because I think we would be better of continuing in my room"

They both walked inside.

"InuYasha and I are home!"

"Would you two like anything to eat?"

"No, we are fine" InuYasha replied 'The only thing I'm hungry for is Kagome' he smirked

"Well you two have fun now" Mrs. H replied. She smiled 'I hope my grand kids have ears' she giggled a little and went back to making Sota a snack.

'We will, we sure will' InuYasha thought

"So, Kagome to your room?"

"Yes, of course"

They walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room. InuYasha swept her off her feet and put her on the bed then he got on the bed and hovered above her. They both smiled at each other before InuYasha leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Mrs. H is Kagome home?"

"Yes she is upstairs… but I don't know if you should-"

"Thanks Mrs. H" Eri said cutting her off

Yuka and Ayumi were already half way up the stairs before they heard Kagome moan.

"Oh...InuYasha…" Kagome moaned. He had her breast in his hand and he was kissing her up belly.

"Yes Kagome" he said slyly stopping his treatment

"Why did you stop" she said out of breathe

"**_Kagome!"_**

Kagome sat up quickly to see her 3 friends starring at her half-naked self and InuYasha on top of her.

_Slight cliff-hanger but you're going to have to wait until I type up chapter 6._

_Sorry guy…_

_Evil Laugh_

_Lol_

_Cya_


	6. Rumors

_Sorry about the cliff-hanger but now you get to see what happens!_

_Yay for Knowing!_

_Ok, w/e I know you really don't care what I have to say and _your_ thinking 'GOD DAMIT! Stfu Mari and get on with the **flipping **Fiction!'Yeah that flipping was for you Paige...I owe you for helping me with this Chapter…because I had no clue what I wanted to happen! Lol lylas…by the way Paige's Penname is: xXxInuNerDxXx check her out_

_So I will… CHAPTER 6 IS HEEERRREEE! _

Kagome sat up quickly to see her 3 friends starring at her half-naked self and InuYasha on top of her.

'Shit! Why are they here?'

Kagome ran up to the door and shut it fast, then locked it.

'Shit, shit, and** shit!**' she thought as she threw on some cloths on.

"InuYasha!" she whispered raspy "get some cloths on!" she threw his cloths at him.

"Ummm…what was going on in there?" Yuka asked

"I don't know but I think…" Eri began

'Did anyone notice he had dog ears…?' Ayumi thought

Kagome swung open the door, not quite sure what questions they would ask. Some of them ran through her head.

'I can't believe you would get in bed with that two timing boyfriend of yours!'

Or

'He has dog ears?'

When she completely opened the door she saw no one there.

'Where did they go' she thought 'they were here I am sure of it'

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked still kind of upset him and Kagome were interrupted.

"You saw my friends right?"

"Yeah, they were just here…is that what you're so upset about?"

"Well, I thought they saw us"

"What of it if they saw us!" InuYasha said irritated "are you ashamed of me…because I am a half-demon?"

"N-"

"Spare me" InuYasha said as he walked out of her room

"InuYasha, please wait…you didn't even let me explain"

"You don't need to!" He spat back 'they are exactly the same…they love me until someone finds out…am I really that embarrassing to be with? Just because I am a half-demon doesn't make my feelings any less hurt by this…even if I don't have the strangth to show it…" InuYasha went back down the well to his time…little did Kagome know he swiped the jewel shards from her…before he left.

---------------------------------------Kagome's Room------------------------------------------------

Kagome fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I'm so stupid!" she yelled "He's so stupid to think that!"

Mrs. H heard this and walked up stairs to Kagome's room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked

"Nothing…I just need to be alone"

"I saw InuYasha leave…did something happen…was it your friends?"

"I'm fine…" she trailed off into a pathetic cry

Mrs. H opened the door and raped her arms around her daughter.

"Whatever happened I am sure everything will be fine" she said "InuYasha will come back to comfort you…I'm sure he will…he really cares about you"

Kagome started to cry harder. She knew what her mother said was right, he did care about her a lot…he never let anyone touch her, but the thought of that made her feel worse. 'He cares about me so much, and now he thinks I am ashamed of him'

"He hates me…because we had a misunderstanding" Kagome said to her mother

"Well then you should go get him and straighten it out" she replied

Kagome look up and her mom and smiled. "I will"

"That's my girl" her mom said smiling

Kagome got up and went to her dresser to get the jewel shards…but they weren't there.

"My jewel shards!" Kagome yelled franticly "where are they?"

She thought about it for a while and then realized InuYasha must have taken them. He had done this to her before, but only because he cared…but this time he only wanted to have the jewel shards probably to become a full demon.

"He really only cares for himself…" she said aloud before crying herself to sleep.

------------------------------------Next morning at school------------------------------------

Kagome was hardly in the mood for school. She had probably had the worst heartbreak ever, and she wasn't lifting a finger to change it. She was so wrapped up in he thoughts that she didn't realize how everyone seemed to be whispering when they got near her, so she just went to her first class.

She sat down in the back by the window, hoping that InuYasha might show up at her window, 'like that day I forgot my lunch…and he went through all that trouble just to get it to me' she sighed and stopped looking through the window and turned around, only to find everyone in her class starring at her. 'Why are they all looking at me?' she thought

One of the popular guys came up to her. "So Kagome, I hear you can help me cheat on my girl, how's about my place tonight" he winked at her

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Well I figured you would want to get back at your two timing boyfriend you fucked last night"

'How does he know?'

"How the hell would you know what I did last night?"

Another boy came up behind him. "I heard it was a dog, not a boy" he said

"Oh, really, so you can't even keep a dog with you, eh?" the popular boy said to her "Does he cheat on you with a dog or maybe a cat?" he said laughing

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled

He just walked away laughing while his friends gave him a high-five.

'How do they know about me and InuYasha…and that dog thing? What is going on?'

After that class she realized all the people pointing and whispering.

"I heard she was so depressed about her boyfriend being a two timer that she fucked a dog" she heard one girl say

"Well I heard she is pregnant with her boyfriend's baby and he left her for another girl" another girl said

'Who started this whole thing' she thought but it didn't take her long to figure out her friends had betrayed her, 'some friends' she thought

Kagome saw Hojo in the hall. 'Maybe her didn't hear the rumors' she thought

"Hey, Hojo!" she said

"…uh…hey…Kagome..." he said hesitating looking around at who was watching

'Maybe he did hear'

"Are you still open for the dance?" she asked deciding to try

"Yeah..."

"Do you think you'd like to go with me?"

"Well, a…maybe it would be better if you asked me before you went all depressed and did those porn videos, Kagome, I'm not really into that kind of stuff…" He said as he walked away

'Porn!' she asked herself 'Man! These stories are getting more and more far fetched'

"Maybe they aren't" she thought aloud 'No one really knows me, I'm always in InuYasha's era so…' she sighed. "InuYasha…" she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. The bell rang and everyone was in their classes. Kagome fell to her knees and started to cry.

------------------------------------Feudal Era------------------------------------------

InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga but it did not transform.

"What the hell!" he yelled but soon realized if he didn't have Kagome to protect it wouldn't transform. 'Kagome...' he thought but that only got him more fired up.

"Stupid woman!" he yelled as he punched a tree over. He repeated this many times before falling over in exhaustion.

"You said you loved me, you both did…but you are ashamed of me!" he punched the ground this time "Kikyo…I learned to forget my feelings for you…but Kagome…I can't forget…I won't…Kagome…I love you…you stupid girl! I love you!' he fell over and felt his eyes fill with tears. 'What is this? I am crying…I can't cry…I don't…' but he couldn't help it. He cried for a good time before looking down the well. His tears dropped into it. "As hard as it is to admit…I need her…"

I left them both heartbroken so I guess I should fix it…or maybe I shouldn't…HAHA!

Review please! But be nice…even though I'm not!


	7. Apart

_Chapter 7…woos!_

He cried for a good time before looking down the well. His tears dropped into it. "As hard as it is to admit…I need her…"

-----------------------------------------Modern era-------------------------------------------------

'I need to get out of school…go home…' Kagome thought to herself

She walked to the nurse's office.

"What's wrong with you, sweetie" the nurse said

"Ummm…my stomach is killing me" Kagome said with a groan

"Oh, is it PMS?" the nurse asked

'Ha! That's a great idea' Kagome thought "Yeah, my time is coming soon"

"Ok, so maybe you would like to go home then?"

'Yes! She bought it!' "I think that's a good idea"

"I'll call your mother"

"Thank you"

Kagome sat down on the couch provided by the desk. Her stomach really did begin to hurt she wasn't sure if it was because of how much she missed InuYasha.

'Why is he so stubborn!' she asked herself 'if only he had let me explain everything would have been different! This is his entire fault!'

She thought about this and it only got her madder. 'My stupid friends to! Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi spread those rumors there is no doubt, and I thought they were my friends!'

After being so mad for so long it turned into sadness. 'They weren't really my friends then…' she thought 'and if InuYasha really loved me why wouldn't he let me explain…I have no point to be here…I miss so much school because I am in InuYasha's time…and I don't belong in InuYasha's time anyway…come to think of it…where do I belong?'

"Your mother is here" the nurse said with a smile "Feel better"

"Thanks" Kagome said unenthusiastically

When they had reached the car Mrs. H asked "Why did u fake feeling sick?"

'So she figured it out?' Kagome thought "But how did you-"

"I was 15 onces-"she began

'Oh man, not this 'I was your age once' speech' Kagome thought

"It's about InuYasha isn't it?"

"…yeah…"

They were almost home by now and had stopped talking. This didn't bother Kagome; she didn't want to talk about it.

"Kagome, I have to go out so will you be fine home alone for a few hours?"

"Yeah"

They pulled into the drive way and Kagome got out.

"Are you sure you don't need anything before I go?"

"Yes, I'll be ok…" Kagome said 'she is being awfully protective…'

"I'll see you later then" she said as she drove away

Kagome walked upstairs and lied on her bed. 'InuYasha…' she thought as she hugged the pillow 'The other night it was you I was hugging…and now you left…you just walked out of my life…I guess that's what happens when you live a double life…People at school don't know you so rumors start…and if they knew about InuYasha, his world, anything…it would all be destroyed… I would never see him again…' she corrected herself 'I _will_ never see him again…' she started to cry into her pillow.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself "Why am I so heartbroken?...I need some fresh air" she walked outside and past the tree. 'This is where…I met him…this is where I first saw InuYasha…' a tear ran down her face. She looked towards the well. 'And that's where we parted…' she fell to her knees again 'I can't take this! I won't be able to get over this!' she threw a rock at the mini shrine. "Get the fuck out of my life!" she screamed. "Don't you see what you've done to me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

-----------------------Feudal erastarting from when we last left off----------------------------

InuYasha let his tears drop into the well. He started to sniffle. It was hard for him to smell when he was crying so much…he couldn't remember the last time he had a good cry, so this was so much more than just Kagome. 'Everyone has left me' he thought 'my father died and my mother died, my brother hates me because I am half a demon and basically everyone else does…besides…' he was thinking Kagome but remembered what had just happened 'Now even she hates me…why me!' he screamed in his head as he plunged his sword into the earth.

Shippo went looking for InuYasha and Kagome; they had been gone for awhile.

"I think ill check the well first" he said to himself aloud

When he got there he found InuYasha crying over the well, stopping every few seconds to punch himself or something around him. Shippo watched this for sometime before InuYasha started to talk to himself again. "Why the hell would I let myself fall for a woman that easily…she doesn't even love me…she ashamed like everyone else is of me…my mother was taunted because she gave birth to a demon's child, My brother hates me because we share a father but I am only half a demon, Kikyo wanted me to become human, Kagome…" he hit himself again for thinking of her. " I hate her!" he screamed.

Shippo was taken back by his words, 'He said he hates Kagome...but why!'

InuYasha got up and walked toward the tree, leaving the shards behind, he had forgotten about them.

'The shards!' Shippo thought 'but if InuYasha has them Kagome can never come back here, ever!'

InuYasha sat at the foot of the tree, 'I was here once, under a spell…left to die by Kikyo, whose soul was reincarnated into Kagome…who set me free…but who is to say that I was suppose to be set free…I was suppose to die here…' InuYasha caught Shippo's sent "Shippo…do you think…you would be able to kill me?" He asked

"What?" Shippo said

"You heard me whelp!" he screamed though tears, his voice cracking "Kill me!"

"InuYasha I couldn't, what about Sango, Miroku, and Kagome-"

"Why should I care…they would all be better off without me anyway…"

"No, we need you to defeat Naraku!"

"No you don't! You don't need Kagome either…neither of us should be here…"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Kagome should be in her time, and I…I should still be under a spell on this tree" He spun around and look at the well "It's the stupid well's fault! It is its fault that things are the way they are!" he threw his sword at it piercing it.

"InuYasha stop it! You don't mean any of that and you know it!" Shippo started to cry "You and Kagome have been like my parents since ma and pa died…without you two I would be dead…the thunder brothers would have killed me! I owe you my life!" He was screaming though tears

"Shippo…"

"Shut up! If you don't care I don't care!" he glanced at the jewel shards 'If what Kagome needs to pass through the well is the shards…then maybe if I hold them I can…' he ran to the well grabbing the shards.

"Shippo come back here!" he heard InuYasha yell before he jumped in and closed his eyes. He felt himself hit the bottom. 'Oh no, it didn't work…InuYasha is going to kill me!'

SMACK!

He heard something hit the well. 'There's InuYasha…'

"Get the fuck out of my life! Don't you see what you've done to me, why don't you just leave me alone?"

He heard a voice say…but it wasn't InuYasha's voice it was…Kagome?

"I made it?" he questioned himself 'Now to find out what's going on…'

_I would write more but I gotta study…stupid mid-terms…_

_Review and I'll want to post sooner…_


	8. Im with you forever, and after

Sorry I would have had this done earlier if so much stuff wasn't going on…uhhh I hate school…and people braking up…especially when the guy is a TWO TIMING CHEATING BUTT HEAD…excuse me…Paige you know who I am talking about…it wasn't me it was another girl…I wouldn't date him cuz he thinks he is like InuYasha…and InuYasha reminds me of him and it is annoying…lol lol.

I KID YOU NOT-use the meat cleaver…lol lol

Ok now that I have rambled on about how HE cough Peter is so mean here is Chapter 8…

YAY!

"I made it?" he questioned himself 'Now to find out what's going on…'

Shippo slowly tried to get up the well, but failed, and again…again….and once again.

"Uh, how do InuYasha and Kagome get up this stupid well!" he yelled

Kagome looked up. ' I could swear I just heard Shippo…' she slowly walked towards the mini shrine and opened the door.

"Kagome, is that you…" Shippo asked unsurely

"Shippo!" Kagome said as she looked down the well to see the little fox demon sitting at the bottom "How did you get here?"

"Do you think I could tell you after you get me out of here?"

"sure" Kagome jumped down the well and put Shippo on her solder and climbed back up the well.

"How do you do that?"

Kagome giggled "It takes practice, so how did you get to my time?"

"I stole the shards from InuYasha, before he could get me I jumped down the well hoping I would get to you." He answered

"So he did steel the shards from me…"

"Yeah, what happened between you two?"

"Oh nothing, InuYasha is just being his big headed self that's all" she said faking a smile, hoping to reassure that everything was fine.

"I know that's not true" he started "If InuYasha was being his 'big headed self' then he wouldn't be crying his eyes out…or…or…"

"He was crying…"

"um…yeah…"

"What else…"

"What?"

"Weren't you going to say something else?"

"Yeah, but its just…" Shippo's eyes started to blur. He knew he might cry. The thought of InuYasha wanting _him_ to kill him just was to much for him. His parents died and if he was to respect him 'foster father's' request he would have to kill him…both his father and him new 'father' would be dead…and if there was no one to protect Kagome…then

"Just what?" Kagome interrupted his thought

"He wanted me to kill him…" Shippo mumbled putting his head down and letting his hair cover his shinning, teary eyes.

"He what!"

"He was saying something about how no one wants him and he is nothing and then turned around and commanded me to kill him!" Shippo shouted through tears. The last thing he wanted to do was to shout at Kagome, she loved him, she was like his mother.

Kagome's eyes filled with fear, and then with tears "Do you know where he is now?" she asked is a frantic voice.

"No, not exactly…I came back to get you, the things he said, I knew they weren't true…I no you wouldn't do anything to hurt him…"

'I guess we are kind of obvious…' Kagome thought "Is it really that obvious that…we…"

"Love each other?" Shippo finished

Kagome nodded.

"Well, yes…He doesn't let anyone near you, and protects you no matter how much it hurts him…and you won't listen to him when he tells you to leave…not unless you know he is alright…"

'I guess we were kind of obvious then…' Kagome thought "We have to go back and get him then"

She started to walk to the mini shire when she heard from behind her "Kagome!"

She spun around to find Hojo running towards her waving.

'Could this guy have worse timing…?' "Shippo, go into the mini shire I can't let him know about how I pass through the well to the feudal era" 'That's how me and InuYasha got into this mess.' She thought

"Ok, for how long?"

"Until I get Hojo to go away…" she groaned

Shippo ran into the mini shine and shut the door except for a crack so he could see when the boy by the name Hojo would leave.

"Hey Kagome, I heard you left school early and came to see you"

"Why would you care…everyone else doesn't"

"Well I thought about the rumors and figured you would never do that" he smiled

'Great…and I thought I had gotten rid of him…and he's the only one I haven't gotten rid of…'

"I was thinking maybe the dance would be a good idea"

"Oh, well umm…it just I got things straightened out in my head and I wanted to talk 2 my boyfriend…" she added more quietly, hoping Hojo wouldn't hear "Ex-boyfriend I suppose…"

"Well if he is your Ex then he wouldn't mind"

"I guess he wouldn't but I wo-" She was cut off but Hojo pulling her towards her and pushing her ageist the tree. "What are you doing!"

"I'm going to make you happier than that stupid boyfriend of yours could"

"What! No let go of me!" She started to kick and scream

Hojo started to open her shirt and kiss her neck. Kagome started to cry 'He's going to rape me and InuYasha isn't here to save me…he wouldn't save me anyway…'

"Oh man, what do I do what do I do" Shippo thought running around in circles "I can't beat that guy he is to big…InuYasha…I could get him...but would he want to help anymore…oh man what do I do!"

"SHIPPO!" came a very angry voice "What the hell do you think you were doing steeling the shards and coming…here?"

"InuYasha!" Shippo squealed "You came to save Kagome!"

"Kagome…" InuYasha repeated "Why would I save her she doesn't love me…"

"You have it wrong, she told me what happened the reason she didn't want them to know about you is because she didn't want you to get hurt when people found out about how she can pass through to the feudal era…You have to save her!"

"She…was trying to protect…me?"

"YES!" Shippo said impatiently "Now go save her!"

"Save her from what!" InuYasha said in his normal proud voice

'At least he is back to normal…' Shippo thought

InuYasha smelt Kagome's tears and opened the mini shine's door to find her up ageist the tree crying as some guy molested her.

'That's that stupid guy that was talking to her at her school…' His eyes flashed red for a second.

'What's with his eyes…?' Shippo thought 'His eyes only go red when he is a full demon, but they were only red for a second…' This puzzled Shippo

"Hey you get away from her!" InuYasha yelled as he ran over and punched Hojo off of her.

Kagome lied there on the ground with her shirt off and most of her chest exposed.

'InuYasha…he's…here….' She thought before closing her eyes. It was hard for her to breathe push up ageist the tree and she was very lightheaded.

"Who are you!" Hojo demanded

"That's what I should be asking you, basted, how dare you do this to Kagome!" InuYasha yelled back at him as he punched him a second time in the jaw

Hojo tried to get back up to defend himself, but alas he isn't a half-demon like InuYasha and only got a punch to the stomach, then to the head again.

InuYasha then picked up the now very bloody Hojo by his shirt and said "You are to never touch Kagome again, got it, or I might have to kill you…" He threw Hojo at the tree. Hojo hit it and slid down it leaving a path of fresh blood down the tree. His eyes shut and his breathing slowed.

InuYasha took a look at the bloody pulp he had made 'That's what you get for messing with my future mate you basted!' His eyes flashed again as he said this

InuYasha ran to Kagome and picked her up bridal style in his arms. Shippo came running out of the mini shine to see InuYasha cradling Kagome in his arms, her head lay on his chest and her eyes were closed.

InuYasha kissed her forehead and she stirred a little.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her

"You came back and saved me…" She said as more of a question than a statement

"How was a suppose to leave my future mate when she is in trouble, I will always come back, no matter what happens…Kagome…I'm sorry for the way I acted before, I didn't understand your reasoning and I wouldn't listen…I'm so sorry…"

"I know…" she trailed off

"You are safe now, ok"

Kagome nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck "I know I am…I'm with you…"

InuYasha smiled at her words.

"I will always be with you…" She said "Forever…and after…" She closed her eyes and her grip on InuYasha loosened as she fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Father' and 'Son'

Chapter 9

I hope you liked their getting back togetherness part in the last chapter

Chapter 9

Here we go!

"I will always be with you…" She said "Forever…and after…" She closed her eyes and her grip on InuYasha loosened as she fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled as he whispered to himself "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

"InuYasha…?" Shippo said a little frightened "Is Kagome alright?"

"Yes" He said looking at Kagome asleep in his arms

"Ok…so you're not mad at me?"

"No, if you haven't done that then Kagome would have been hurt worse, or could have been raped" 'He was close to raping her… if I was any later…he would have' He growled at the thought of this 'Kagome's my mate, not some basted like him'

"Are you ok?" Shippo now asked

"Yes" InuYasha said realizing he had growled "Just mad someone would do this to her…" He started to walk to the house so he could put her in her bed. She needed sleep and protection, something he would give her.

"InuYasha should I go back now?" Shippo asked looking around at how different everything was here.

"Yeah maybe that is the best idea" He said thinking of Shippo's safety, Kagome's world seemed to be a lot more dangerous "I'll take you back when I put Kagome into bed." "Ok" Shippo smiled, he loved seeing them together. When Kagome is hurt InuYasha is always so fatherly to him.

"Shippo" InuYasha said almost reading his mind "That thing you said about me being like your father…did you mean it?"

"Of course I did!"

InuYasha smiled "I'm glad you think so highly of me, after all I'm not always very nice am I?"

"No, but you teach me a lot and that's what fathers do…and you never really beat me up as much as you could"

InuYasha laughed "When you get older I will, when I train you to battle"

"We will be together that long?"

"Yes, of course, you are the one who said I am like your foster father, if I am then you would come live with me and Kagome…when we do…um…mate…" Talking about mating around Shippo made him uneasy, Shippo was still so young.

"Mating?" he sort of knew what it was he thought 'a female has a baby…but it also belongs to the male…but how?'

"That is something else I will teach you when you get older…maybe even after I teach you to battle" He added quietly. After that he brought Kagome to her room and set her down on the bed.

'Her shirt is ripped' He thought 'where does she keep her other ones?'

He tried to take off the ripped shirt without waking her, but he did.

"InuYasha" Kagome said groggily "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just trying to take off your shirt, and it's ripped"

"It is?" She said, then remembering what had happened she said "Oh…"

"Where are your other shirts?"

"I don't need one…nothing here you haven't seen" she said jokingly

"Won't you be cold?"

"No…I'm fine…if I do get cold you will keep me warm"

InuYasha smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips "I'll be back soon, I have to bring Shippo back to my time, will you be ok?"

"Ahuh, but hurry back, I want you here" she smiled

"Ok, I will" he said smiling back "But you need rest"

"I'll get rest when I die, while I'm alive I deserve a party don't you thing?"

InuYasha laughed "I don't want you to joke about that stuff though, thinking about you dieing…I just can't"

"Ok, don't worry though I'll rest, but I will easier while I'm in your arms"

"I'll be right back then" InuYasha said as he walked out to go get Shippo.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you staying here tonight?"

"I think I will be for a while, Kagome needs to be away from the action for a while"

"Ok"

"InuYasha!" InuYasha heard from behind him, he turned around to find Mrs. H

"Hey" He replied

"Where is Kagome?"

"Oh, she's in her room sleeping, she's had a rough day…"

"What happened?"

"I think she should tell you"

"Oh, so you two are friends again?" she smiled "A little more, I think, but correct me if I'm wrong"

"You don't need any correction…"

Mrs. H smiled. She knew the two teens had always liked each other more than friends, she was glad they finally admitted it to her, especially InuYasha.

"Grandchildren?" she said smiling, wondering if he would say anything

"Here is your first" InuYasha said stepping out of the way so she could see Shippo

"Oh, really!" she said surprised, the boy she was looking at seemed to old to be there's

"This is Shippo, his parents were killed and we kind of took him in, you consider me and Kagome your foster parents, right?"

"Yes" Shippo said with a wide smile. He then wrapped his little arms around InuYasha's leg, because that's as high as he could reach.

Mrs. H smiled "How sweet"

"Well, I have to get him back to my time, but I will be back" InuYasha said

"You will be spending the night here?"

"Yes, Kagome wanted me to go to some dance of hers"

"Oh, yes, the school's dance" Mrs. H went inside and InuYasha and Shippo continued to walk to the well, when they passed the tree.

"I think it would be a good idea if we brought this basted to a different place" InuYasha said as he picked him up under him arm and ran somewhere, Shippo wasn't sure wear, but thought it was probably to his house…or where ever InuYasha found his sent.

InuYasha was back in a matter of minutes. "Ok, now are you ready again?"

"If there is nothing else you have to take care of"

"Ok, then let's go before there is"

They walked to the well and jumped in, soon finding themselves in the feudal era.

"I can get back to Miroku and Sango" Shippo said "You should go be with Kagome"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its hard to miss them, Miroku is always touching Sango and she always beats him up, I'll hear his screams."

InuYasha laughed. "Ok, if you want to"

"Bye for now, Papa" (Get it, it's his second father and he called his first Pa, so the 2ed is Papa…ha I crack myself up! Lol...I'm a loser…back to the story.)

InuYasha smiled at the thought of him calling him Papa, and he was a father, and was soon going to have his own pups.

"Goodbye for now, Son" InuYasha replied before jumping down the well. 'Shippo is really brave' InuYasha though 'it is one thing to battle against demons but to stand up to me, his fatherly figure, when I was going to kill myself, that takes real courage'

He was almost the Kagome's front door when he smelt something.

sniff, sniff 'is that…I think it is…'

"RAMEN!" InuYasha hurried in to the house hopping he didn't miss the ramen.

In this Chapter I tried to focus on InuYasha and Shippo's relationship.

I hope you liked it!

Review please!


	10. Ramen and porn lol

Yesssssssss 10…double digits! Just like on my 10th birthday, yeah I was so excided 2 get to write 2 numbers! Wooh! Good times good times. Ok so now InuYasha gets him beloved Ramen…I swear he will name one of his kids that…poor Kagome…Now for my story!I am sorry I have no spelling skills and that my computer "corrects" some of it and it happens not to be the right way to spell it

"RAMEN!" InuYasha hurried in to the house hoping he didn't miss the ramen.

"Is there ramen!" InuYasha asked excitedly as he opened the door

"Yes" Mrs. H replied

Her, Sota and Kagome's Grandpa, who he only knew by Gramps because of Kagome and Sota, were sitting down eating ramen and some other weird foods InuYasha had never heard of.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked looking around

"She is asleep upstairs still, I haven't went up to wake her"

"Oh, do you think I could go up…or let her sleep?"

'He seems to care a lot more about her now…' Mrs. H thought "She would probably like to see you"

With that InuYasha ran upstairs, not knowing 'Gramps' was glaring at him.

"Do you think it wise to let a boy, and a demon one at that, into Kagome's room while she is asleep?" Gramps asked angrily

"What are you suggesting he will do, plus he is only _half_ a demon, you think he would hurt her?"

"No, but he is still a boy, demon or not…"

"I wouldn't worry about that kind of a thing" She smiled 'If I told him what they had been caught doing he would never let it go, how it is a disgrace to the family and how her children will be forever cursed with blood of a demon…I really want them to have ears…'

"What are you guys talking about?" Sota asked confused

"Oh, nothing dear" Mrs. H waved her hand as if to say nothing was there, or even to shoo the idea.

-

InuYasha slowly opened Kagome's door, but only a crack and looked in. He say Kagome peacefully sleeping on her bed, she had changed into small shorts and a tank top.

'She is barely wearing anything' InuYasha thought as he walked over to her bed. He slowly got in, so not to wake her, and brought her close to him.

Kagome groaned. She was starting to wake up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered

"Its ok" she said pushing her face into his chest "there isn't a place I would rather wake up in than your arms"

He kissed her lightly on the lips, but Kagome wanted more. She caught him off guard and pushed him down under her. Kagome then, keeping their lips locked, peeled off his top, and then broke their kiss. She looked down at him and started to slowly reach her hands down to his pants, but before she could get there he flipped their position. Kagome giggled.

'He always has to be in control doesn't he?'

"You really caught me there" He said into her ear

She lifted herself a little so she could reach his ear; his mouth was by her neck so he decided to take advantage of his placement and started to lick her neck.

She licked his ear and slowly said "I knew you wanted me to" and then licked his ear again. He let out what seemed to be a mix of a growl and a purr which made Kagome giggled. She could feel his hand going up her shirt, but just before he could reach her breast she pushed him back under her. She could tell that this was frustrating for him, seeing he wanted to be in control, but it was all the more fun for her. She put herself on top of him so her mouth reached his ear again, "how bad to you want it?" she asked seductively before moving down to undo his pants (I don't know how the hell she could figure out his cloths so props to her)

InuYasha moaned slightly when she touched the crease of his leg. (You know where your leg meets the rest of your body…oh whatever think what you want)

"Do you still want to be in control?" she asked before licking his dick (I like the word dick better than penis so deal with it)

InuYasha wanted more, he knew she was going to keep teasing him if he didn't make some move, but before he could do anything he felt her slip his dick into her mouth. She sucked hard and he spurted (if that is a word) cum all in her mouth. She took his dick out of her mouth.

'Did I really just-" Kagome started to have second thoughts about this, but before she could say anything InuYasha pushed her under him.

"You didn't think you could get away with that without me getting you back?" he smirked

"Inu-" Kagome started but was cut off by his lips.

His hand made it up her leg while her panties made it down. She was frightened for a second at what he might try, but as she felt his finger in her she no longer cared. Kagome moaned in pleasure. He then put another finger in, moving them in and out.

"InuYasha!" Kagome moaned

"Yes?" InuYasha asked leaving his fingering in her "do you want me to stop?"

She breathed heavily "No…please more!"

"If that's what you wish" he said smirking as he put a third finger in pushing in and out slowly.

"Faster" Kagome commanded she felt like she needed him, as much as she felt this before now it was stronger than ever. She couldn't think straight, all her fears left her.

InuYasha took his fingers out of her and licked them.

'He stopped?' she thought as she was trying to catch her breathe

InuYasha brought his face to hers 'Kagome…' he thought as he nuzzled her

"InuYasha" Kagome breathed as her hand stroked his chest

"Yes?" he whispered as he licked her ear

"Are you going to finish?"

"Who said I was done?"

He moved his head to her left breast and sucked on it. He teased it for the longest time, but for Kagome it wasn't long enough. InuYasha touched her gently all over, it was like they were restarting.

'He has calmed down so much' she thought

'I don't want to loose complete control now, if I mate her before she is completely ready I couldn't forgive myself' What Kagome didn't know is that when she was afraid earlier he could sense it, and knew she wasn't truly ready to be his mate.

"Kagome" InuYasha said "you were afraid, weren't you…do you really think I will go too far before your ready?"

"…no…it's just…" she couldn't find words

"You don't trust me" he whispered as he moved off of her to lie next to her

"No, InuYasha, I trust you more than anyone else, it is myself I don't trust" she looked his in the eye for a second before pulling herself close to his chest. "I love being with you because I feel safe, I trust you with my life"

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her before kissing her on her forehead.

"I will always keep you safe, Kagome" he felt her breathing get slow and steady.

'She's asleep' he thought before falling asleep himself.

I'm bad at this whole lemon thing; I gross myself out sometimes because I feel like such a pervert…this is like badly written porn here! Lol well review the porn and make me happy…Lol. The dance is coming… tehe.


	11. An afraid and selfish puppy

_Sorry this took so long it has been a busy loser week; nothing good comes out of Valentine week in JR. High Lol. I write these chapters in one sitting so if I don't have time to write it in one sitting I don't write…sorry that's just me. It bothers me when people read my chapters before I post them…well besides Paige…she is my editor…Lol. Thank you __inuyasha532__ for sending me pictures and being so supportive and stuff…Lol._

"I will always keep you safe, Kagome" he felt her breathing get slow and steady.

'She's asleep' he thought before falling asleep himself.

----------------------Next freaking morning (sorry…in "the mood" Lol) -----------------------

Kagome stirred a little before going to stretch, but was stopped by something hard that moaned quietly as she punch him. It took her a while to figure out why he was in her bed then realized what had happened. She got closer to him to lay her head on his chest.

'He is so calm…so gentle…I've never seen him like this…' she thought closing her eyes again 'Maybe we could just lie like this forever…I wouldn't have to go to school or fight demons…just be here close to InuYasha' she smiled. He was so warm and comfortable, everything seemed to fade…nothing in the world mattered…no one else…it was only them…together.

"You are awake, Kagome" InuYasha whispered to her kissing her on the head lightly.

"Yeah…" she said into him "but I don't want to move…"

"Me either" he said back smiling as he thought about her. Since the day he stopped thinking about her as Kikyo's reincarnation all he wanted was to be like this with her.

He tightened his grip around her. Kagome tried to reach his ears but she was so tangled up in him and couldn't give enough effort, especially with his arms so tight around her, so she gave up. InuYasha moved so he got his head a little above hers and looked her down in the eye.

"You were going for my ears, huh wench?" he smiled

"Maybe" she said with a mischievous smile and pet his ears now that they were close.

He moaned and she felt his leg twitch a little which made her giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You are just like a puppy" she said still half giggling

His ears flattened slightly, she knew he hated be referred to as a dog. She pulled herself up so he mouth was by his ear; "Only you're hotter" she licked his ear lightly.

He could feel himself harden, 'she really wants me to loose control doesn't she?' he asked himself sarcastically before licking her nipple lightly. She moaned when he nibbled it slightly.

'We shouldn't be doing this now' he thought 'she'll be late for school and I'll have to hear about it…' he stopped teasing her

She was still in the middle of a moan, "Why did you stop?" she asked

"What about your school…and test?"

"You are more important than school and the test isn't until tomorrow…keep going please, InuYasha, you can't just stop like that…"

They shifted so he was leaning over her and looking down at her.

"Yes?" she said

"Just looking at my beautiful mate, that's all" he said getting close so that their lips almost touched

"I'm not your mate yet, InuYasha" she said playfully

"Well we will have to change that, won't we?" he said back

"I guess we will" she said smiling into a kiss

While they were still kissing he attempted to get up out of it but she pulled him back down into it.

"What happened to changing it?" she said touching him along his penis (it is a funny word, ok, I don't like using it cause it always sounds weird…but nothing else sounded right either so whatever…Penis it is)

InuYasha shut his eyes, it felt so good, and her touch was so soft, he let out a moan.

"Why, Kagome, why do you so do this to me?"

"Payback" she answered simply

InuYasha laughed

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked

"A year or two ago…when we first met, the last thing either of us would have thought was we would end up like this…"

"You're right…I couldn't have imagined the feelings I have for you now back then"

"And I for you" he said kissing down her neck, "I couldn't have imagined you would taste so good either…I'm glad you taste as good as you smell"

"You always told me you hated the way I smelled"

"Yes, I do hate it…"

"Oh..." Kagome said sadly

"You smell so good its been hard for me to control myself…it makes me want you more" he said before licking her lower neck, going down.

"I bet I smell almost as good as Kikyo, huh"

'Why does she bring Kikyo up so much, I don't love Kikyo, nor do I desire her the way I desire Kagome…or at all' He thought "You smell ten times better…" he said before he reached back down to her breasts and licked her nipple before nibbling it.

'He really doesn't care about Kikyo anymore…I am so thankful…'She moaned, "More!"

She stopped thinking strait again, 'We just had sex last night…and we are at it again' was the last thing she thought before feeling his tongue go into her. Kagome arched her back letting out a moan filled with pleasure.

'We never stop do we?' InuYasha thought 'she is so good, we just did this last night and we both want more already…' he slipped his tongue back into his mouth, tasting her.

"InuYasha, don't stop there, I want you more…more!" she managed to breathe out

"You are one horny bitch" he said sliding up next to her

"No" she said back "you're just too good…" she was started to think strait again, 'if he didn't stop…would we have went all the way?'

"It's not fair that you leave me wanting you every time, why don't you just mate me?"

"You're not ready" he said simply

"I am! I want you in me now, InuYasha!" she said demandingly

He got on top of her once again "Kagome, I couldn't do that to you, you would regret it…you still have school…"

"Since when have you cared about me going to school?"

"Since I started to care about you"

"you never cared about it before now, you mean to tell me you only started to care about me until I had sex with you?" she nearly shouted

"No!" he yelled back at her sitting up and pulling her close to him, whispering in her ear, "Please, don't fight with me, Kagome, I always cared, always, don't forget that, I realize you need school in your time to survive and if it means you have to be away from me for a little while, that's ok, as long as I know it will help you live on…" InuYasha started to think about how he would long out live her…she would die before him… 'That isn't fair' he thought.

A tear fell onto Kagome's shoulder. She lifted InuYasha head to see another tear fall down him face, his big golden eyes full of tears.

"InuYasha, I didn't mean to yell, don't cry, I love you" she kissed his cheek were the tear once was and could taste it.

'She doesn't understand' he thought sadly "Kagome…" he softly started

"InuYasha…" she said softly back before kissing him on his lips, the taste of her tears on her lips.

"Why do you cry?" he asked between kisses

"When you're sad I'm sad" she said kissing him again

InuYasha felt so happy in that moment and he couldn't understand why. They were both crying but it didn't matter, they were together.

Then InuYasha's nose twitched, 'That sent…but it couldn't be…' he felt himself get angry.

Kagome could feel it in him as well, "InuYasha, what is the matter?"

'How the hell…"

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome, we need to get dressed…"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it" then he added "Please" as he saw he eyes, he could feel them burn right through him, like there was nothing he could ever do to hide from them, he was so weak around her, he couldn't let him see, he couldn't let anyone know of how weak Kagome made him. 'Maybe that was why I didn't want to mate her, or didn't want to show feelings for her before now…but I still wonder if I am strong enough…' InuYasha wondered if he could control everything he was feeling. In battle he had to protect her before, but imagine what he would do to protect her once they were mated. 'I guess that is why, why I wouldn't let go of Kikyo…to prevent myself from falling completely for Kagome…I was afraid…I feel so disgusting…' he thought 'how could I do that to Kagome, I must have caused her so much pain…all because of my fears…she had to suffer…I don't deserve a minute more of her time…yet…she seems to think I do…'

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked again now dressed in her school uniform "Why are you so sad?"

"Nothing you should have to worry about anymore" he pulled her close to him "Nothing you should ever have had to worry about"

They stayed like that until InuYasha realized he should be getting dressed as well. Kagome helped him a little with his cloths, he was still getting used to the way men dressed in her time, it was still baggy but it felt so different, but he had other things to worry about, like why _his_ sent was lingering around Kagome's village.

_Next chapter soon, I promise! (Or I hope) School so interferes as you can see in this chapter as well as in life…GOSH! Lol _

_Well, it's late so Cya! Review Please! )_


	12. Getting Clean

_Chapter 12 wooh!_

_Now I will shut up and get on with the story )_

Kagome helped him a little with his cloths, he was still getting used to the way men dressed in her time, it was still baggy but it felt so different, but he had other things to worry about, like why _his_ sent was lingering around Kagome's village.

"InuYasha?" She asked "What's wrong" 'He looks…afraid...no not _my_ InuYasha, that can't be fear, although he never seizes to amaze me'

"Kagome, you will always be with me forever…right?" he said his bangs shadowing his golden eyes.

"No, never why would you even think I would" Kagome was puzzled 'he seems so emotional, sad, has he always been like this and I just didn't notice? When he left he was going 2 take his life and now he is so afraid I'll leave him…I don't understand…'

"InuYasha…I don't understand what you are proposing-"

InuYasha pulled her into him holding tight. Kagome felt a tear fall onto her, 'Why…why is he constantly crying now'

"InuYasha…you keep crying, why"

"I haven't cried in years, ok…not even when my mother died, I though it made me weak…but you…you make it all alright…sniff I need it to always be alright, forever with you…and what if I loose you? My world will come crashing down again…nothing has ever been alright for me…ever!" he was now holding her so tight that she was having trouble breathing

'He was always so alone, I never realized' "InuYasha…I couldn't ever leave you, even if I tried…I couldn't; I have to be with you"

Kagome felt his breathing calm down. She kissed him on the cheek, 'don't worry'

InuYasha had almost forgotten about what he smelled, 'She said it herself, you stupid wolf she will never leave me, even if I haven't marked her…'

She brushed away his bangs to reveal a tear stained face filled with so many emotions she could figure out what ones were for her. As he looked down at her his eyes went soft and the only emotion she could find was love, pure love…like nothing you could explain.

'His sent is gone…good…'

"What do you want to do today InuYasha?" Kagome asked happily, she spun around making her short skirt go up a little so he say some of her panties.(notice how through all the action they never show her panties but she could spin around and you could see them, go figure that out)

'I want to take those things off you; they don't deserve to touch you all day…' InuYasha though selfishly 'your mine, _my_ Kagome, mine, mine, _mine_!' he sounded like a baby, and he knew it.

"Well?" she smiled happily

"Whatever you want"

"Well I really need a shower" she blushed "especially after…um…last night"

InuYasha blushed; they were going to mate, why was he so embarrassed to talk to her about it?

"Would you like me to help?"

"Sure you need one to I suppose, we need to go shopping for your dance outfit and mine" she said "but I don't thing we will get very clean if we are in there together"

"You owe me, wench, you wouldn't take one with me before…and its kind of weird in there all alone…it's so small…"

Kagome giggled. He was so naive and adorable. She grabbed him hand and led him the bathroom, where she took off her cloths and turned on the water and got in.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Help" he said smiling

"Such a silly puppy my InuYasha is" Kagome played as she got out of the shower and undressed 'her puppy' (she was getting good at taking off his cloths)

'She looks so beautiful wet…but why should she need that thing to get her wet, I do it just fine' he kidded himself before fallowing her into the shower.

He put his hands around her waste and looked down at her so his long wet hair fell onto her instead of water.

'My God he is sexy' Kagome thought "InuYasha we have to get clean remember?"

"Yes, yes ok" he said sitting down

"Why are you sitting?"

"I'm just used to bathing sitting…I don't know…instinct?"

Kagome giggled. She sat down in his lap which didn't make it any easier for him to control himself, and she knew that. She grabbed some soap and put it on his ears, rubbing the soap onto them gently.

"Mmm…Kagome…that feels so good…" he said making low purring noises, closing his eyes.

"I'm only at the top of you…" she whispered into his ear

When she was finished with his ears she let the soap fall down him hair with the water,

InuYasha nuzzled her neck. 'He is just like a puppy too' Kagome thought remembering how his leg had twitched when she petted him this morning.

Suddenly InuYasha jerked him head up, 'I smell him again, am I just paranoid and imagining it, he wouldn't be able to get through the well…not without…' then a fearful realization came into mind, 'He does have jewel shards…'

"InuYasha stop being so worried, I'm right here with you, nothing will happen" she kissed him on the lips lightly, but it didn't stay light for long.

'Kagome is right, he can't come near her when she is around me, I just can't let her out of my sight'

Kagome broke the kiss. "Would you like me to wash the rest of you?" she asked. He knew what she meant by 'the rest of him' she was going to go strait for his penis.

He picked her up bridal style but she wasn't sure it was entirely safe to do that in a shower. He put her back down and she kneeled, he was still standing. She took the soap and gently massaged him, letting her thumb go back and forth over the head of his penis. He enjoyed this immensely. He moaned a little but not quite loud enough for Kagome to notice though the sound of pounding water. It seemed to be over before he knew it, he wanted more.

"Are you sure I'm clean?"

Kagome laughed "Yes"

"Positive"

"Yes!"

"Are you going to let me wash you?"

"You won't wash me!"

"Well can I at least help?"

Kagome handed him some soap and he began to message her stomach gently from behind. He let his head fall next to hers so he could whisper in her ear.

"Higher or lower?"

"Whatever you want…" she closed her eyes as she felt his hands move to her breasts. He messaged her breasts in circular motions making them move with his hands. He would squeeze them sometimes just to hear her moan and ask for more.

"I think you are mostly clean up here now"

Kagome reluctantly nodded, she wanted more but knew she would find more pleasure when he went lower. She could feel his hands move down her but she was still in somewhat of a trance from before. Before she knew it she felt his finger go into her.

She moaned. "How does that clean me…uhh…Inu…InuYasha"

"Cleaning inside" he said taking it out and licking his finger, not getting much because the water washed it away. InuYasha stood up and looked into Kagome's eyes, but was having some trouble keeping them there. He wanted them to wander, looking at every detail of her, but warned himself not to, he knew if he did his hands would too.

Kagome knew he wanted to keep going but was stopping himself. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her cheek. She could feel his heart pounding, vibrating up his hand.

"I think we are clean" she said finally turning off the water. No sooner than she turned around she found herself in InuYasha's arms. It did make her feel awkward, being in his arms both of them naked, but she wrapped her arms around him anyway putting her face into the crook of his neck and closing her eyes. She felt him get out of the shower and opened her eyes and looked up at a soaking wet, shivering, InuYasha.

"If you put me down ill get you a towel"

He gently put her down without saying anything and watched as she reached for the towels but did not succeed in getting one.

Kagome felt his body push ageist hers as he reached over her and got a towel and wrapped it around her from behind, still holding on to it. Kagome closed her eyes and let herself move with his breathes.

"We should get dressed" InuYasha said reluctantly after a long period of silence between them

"Can't we stay like this a little longer…?" 'Forever maybe?' she added to herself

"When we get back from 'shopping' for your dance"

"Ok, promise"

"Yes, we can even go back to my era and lay under Goshinboku"

"Could you take me up into it…I always wonder what it is like to sit up there"

"Yes, of course whatever you want"

"I want you"

'She is still at it, when does she stop!' InuYasha asked himself, he didn't mind that she always wanted to screw around; he _loved_ the idea of sex all the time with her (just like every other guy) but seriously.

Kagome giggled. "What are you thinking about, Inu?" she turned around to face him and pet him behind the ear, she loved doing that to him, they were so fuzzy and soft, and they had just finished drying so they were even more fun to touch.

"Mmm…" InuYasha moved his head with her hands

Kagome kissed him lightly and then bounced away to her room, "Common InuYasha I thought you wanted to go shopping…we can buy ramen!" she called to him from her room

InuYasha's ears twitched. 'Did she say ramen?' "Coming!" he said excitedly 'We are going to have ramen!'

_Hope you liked…review please ) you know you want to so be nice and review! ) Lol_

_Cya _


	13. Washed away

I have always wondered what type of ramen InuYasha likes…I like chicken flavor…hmmm I really want to know now! Lol, maybe he likes oriental? Lol I don't know.

By the way Kagome is 18 and in her final year of high school and InuYasha is 20 obviously because he is 2 years older than her.

Chapter 13!

InuYasha's ears twitched. 'Did she say ramen?' "Coming!" he said excitedly 'We are going to have ramen!'

Kagome giggled. InuYasha would do anything for ramen.

By the time Kagome had picked out her cloths and put on her make up InuYasha was in a fine mood.

"Ka-go-me!" InuYasha said now very irritated that he didn't have his ramen yet "Are you done _yet_!"

"Almost!" Kagome called back sweetly even though it was about the tenth time in the last 5 minutes he had asked.

"Kagome!"

"Yes, yes, I'm ready InuYasha" Kagome said walking down the stairs

InuYasha had his 'Feh' face on and was facing the door, "Women, always wasting time!"

"Well excuse me!" Kagome said half kidding with her hand on her hip

InuYasha turned around to face her and regretted it immediately. She had on a short denim skirt and a little pink T-shirt with a heart on the bottom, he couldn't make out the words on the shirt, he wasn't a very good reader, but he did enjoy the placement of the words, right across her chest.

'How am I suppose to control myself if she looks so damn hot!' he asked himself, not noticing he was still staring with his mouth open.

"You would make a fine fly trap" Kagome said with a giggle as she pushed his jaw up with her finger and kissed him. InuYasha thought the kiss ended to soon, he wanted more but controlled himself, 'The sooner we get out of here, the soon we get back, the sooner-' he watched as she swayed her hips back and forth as she walked 'I'm going to kill myself if I don't mate her soon…' he then realized how far ahead she was and ran to her side and picked her up bridal style from behind,

"Hey" he smiled

"Do you plan on carrying me this way to the strip mall?"

'Strip…yep…I'm going to loose it…'

Kagome saw the look on his face, "Not that kind of strip silly!"

InuYasha turned a light pink and tried to look away from her face, he looked down but his eyes found her legs. 'Oh yeah, just what I need at this point…'

Kagome tried to muffle her giggles as he turned a reddish color when he looked at her legs. She pressed her face into his neck and closed her eyes, she was still very tired. InuYasha let himself be intoxicated by her sent. People walking past them on the street awed and giggled but they just ignored it, nothing else mattered but each other. Kagome finally made the first move to get out of his arms, although she wasn't entirely happy they had made it to the mall so soon.

"We are here…now to shop for you first we should-"

"Ramen!" InuYasha cut her off

"Cloths for the dance first"

InuYasha's ears flattened slightly, "Then ramen?" he asked in a babyish voice his eyes sparkling.

'Sometimes I wonder if Shippo only picks up habits from InuYasha…' Kagome thought "Yes, then we will get you a big cup of ramen"

"Yessssssssss" she heard from behind her as she walked into a men's clothing store. InuYasha wasn't far behind her.

When they got into the store InuYasha sniffed just about every outfit in the room before going to find out what Kagome was doing, which at that time was rolling her eyes at _her _'puppy', and she wasn't the only one either, she could hear people whispering. She didn't like it one bit and could feel the anger building inside of her…and why would she be so angry…she never got this angry about anything. 'I guess my emotions are on the fritz' but so were InuYasha's, he was constantly crying about something. 'I wonder why'

She figured it was a side effect of sex, what else could it be if it was affecting them both? She had never had sex before and wasn't sure about what would happen afterwards, but she wasn't sure about InuYasha. 'Has he had sex before…with…Kikyo?' the thought made her sad. She watched as he looked at the cloths, realized she was looking at him and smiled. He was so perfect…but not…he was so annoying and immature and big headed…maybe that's what made him so perfect to her, the fact that he was everything _but_ perfect. 'I guess that's what love is, excepting them for who they are in all there faults and imperfections…but did he really make love to Kikyo?' she felt like a replacement even though he had told her so many times that she wasn't. She really wanted to believe him, but sadly she didn't. Kagome snapped out of her trance when she heard one of the manikins fall. Sigh. 'InuYasha…'

He snuck over to her so that the owner couldn't see he had done it.

"Kagome" he whispered "There are headless demons here and no one seems to notice, we should get out of here while they are still motionless and under some sort of spell…"

Kagome cracked up at this. "Ha! Those are fake!"

He seemed really puzzled at her reaction.

"Why don't we try another store, ok?"

"Whatever" he said, she could tell she had hurt his pride by laughing at him, but he was just so cute all humble, so she didn't apologize.

They soon reached a teens store which Kagome thought might be a little better, even if InuYasha was 20. The first thing he saw, of course, was a bright red tux with a black tie.

Kagome saw him eyeing it, "No, I won't let you buy that…thing..."

"Why not, I wear red all the time and you don't care!"

"Because no one with any fashion sense sees you!"

"I don't know what the hell you just said!"

"You're not buying it!"

"Feh!" InuYasha then whispered curses at her under his breathe

Kagome turned around and smiled to herself 'just like old times…before we admitted our love' she would miss their fights.

Kagome then tried to talk him into another out fit she saw.

"The pants are ripped, what good will they do me?"

"It's the style; all you will be doing is dancing in them!" 'Oh, no…can he dance!'

"What the hell do you mean by 'it's the style'" he said mockingly

Kagome decided to give up on the 'worn-out' look, 'he just isn't the preppy…maybe…skater? Gangster?' the thought of InuYasha being a gangster made her laugh. 'Ha! Yeah right…I guess he is just himself' But for her own amusement she tried to see him on a skateboard, yes that would be funny if he could stand up on it. She was lost in her thoughts of what InuYasha would be if he was an Emo, which with his hair he could pull off, when InuYasha pulled her into one of the dressing rooms. Kagome blinked a few times to bring herself back to earth.

"Huh, InuYasha, what?"

He pulled her into a kiss, and as she kissed back he locked the dressing room door. InuYasha then began the passionately kiss down her neck to where her shirt started. He was annoyed by the fact there were no buttons 2 unbutton and if he ripped the shirt he would A, get 'sat' or B, never find out what the hell was written on it. He starred at the words for a good amount of time, which Kagome took as he wanted her breasts, she wasn't entirely wrong. She pulled off the shirt and saw InuYasha's eyes get very big as he starred at her lacy bra that said _Victoria's secret_ written at the bottom, hard for the normal eye to see but, of course, InuYasha was a Hanyou and could see these little details.

'God damn' (here I go again, Lol don't pay attention to this unless you're Paige) he thought 'More words?'

"Naughty, naughty InuYasha, we are in a public place and I can't take this off too" Kagome teased

'Nothing stopped you from taking off your shirt…' "Then maybe we should go somewhere more private…like my era?" He smiled at the idea of fucking her by the hot springs or by the Goshinboku. 'Yes… Goshinboku…evil thought run through mind'

"After the dance I promise you we will have some 'fun' in your era" Kagome said putting her shirt back on 'this is the last school dance before the end of the year for us graduating… we could mate…and live 'happily ever After'…' Kagome always dreamed of having a 'Happily ever After' love since she was very little, she would always hope of having a prince, 'a puppy is better' she kidded herself 'Probably fuck better than a prince too'

"Could we go back for the day before the dance, or the rest of today" InuYasha begged snapping Kagome back into reality again.

"We need to get you an outfit"

"Ok, just pick one out, I don't care, whatever will make me look like a human" he snapped

"Ok, so you will need a hat of some-" 'oh my god, I almost forgot it is on the New Moon!' "InuYasha, you do know what tomorrow is don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, your dance" 'and the day we finally mate' he added to himself

"That's not all"

"Then what?"

"The New Moon" she said simply before walking over to the 'Skater' shirts and picking out a Volcom Stone shirt, she liked the idea of skater InuYasha the most.

'Oh shit, she's right, if I mate with her while I'm human then I cant mark her and our pups won't be pups…they will be…human' he winced at the thought, he didn't want them to be made fun of, but at the same time he didn't want defenseless humans for children. 'I'm disgusting' he thought after pondering this situation 'How could I ever think so lowly of humans when the woman I plan to mate with is human…and I couldn't love her children any less if they were human…I feel so horrid' but still he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if his children were defenseless when he wasn't around. Kagome would get some demonic powers when they mated because of the bite and well of course the fact that 'he' was going into her.

While he was thinking he didn't notice she was looking at him with her eyes fixed on his.

"How long have you been looking at me like that?" he finally asked

"Not long enough…I could watch you forever"

InuYasha smiled, she was definitely the most perfect mate he could have ever wished for. He couldn't believe they had traveled with each other for 3 years now and never told each other how they truly felt.

'We would have pups by now if we had told each other' he thought 'damn my stupid pride holding me back…'  
Kagome took his hand and led him out of the store, it reminded him of that time they went shopping for ramen and she was showing him where is was, the same day Sota had told him he new that he and his sister, Kagome,were in love…and he tried so hard to deny it…what would he tell him now…he was 13 and defiantly knew what sex was…and when Kagome was pregnant…he would hear it from Sota and Kagome's 'Gramps'. He would defiantly hear it, although it would probably be pointed at Kagome about how she had mated with a Hanyou and she would curse the family and all that. He felt sad, but tried not to show it, after all Kagome would move in with him when she became his mate…where ever that is. He began to wonder how he would support his family when Kagome stopped pulling him, he, in his daze, kept walking and bumped into her. She started to fall but he caught her, all the thoughts from before still running though his mind as he looked into her eyes.

"InuYasha you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, what did you get for me to wear" he answered trying to avoid more questions about his thoughts

"Well, I hope you like it, it is a Volcom Stone shirt and some baggy jeans"

"You bought me a shirt made of stone…how heavy is 'Volcom Stone'?" 'is she trying to test my strength to see if I can protect her and her pups…but she has seen me fight ever time she's with me…'

Kagome couldn't help but burst out in laughter. He was so naive to her world, and she loved it.

As much as InuYasha loved it when she laughed he could tell she was laughing at him and he couldn't understand why, "What…"

"Ha!...InuYasha you are so cute!" she said rubbing him behind the ear a little before starting to walk away, she hadn't realized how late it was getting and they had to be home for dinner. Well, if Kagome didn't want InuYasha to get cocky then her action was a bad idea.

'Well Kagome if that's how you want to play then that's how we will play' he thought devilishly

He caught up to her and fast, she barley knew what hit her. InuYasha had her in his arms and was looking down at her.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with that?"

Kagome giggled. "I was hoping I wouldn't"

InuYasha smiled and kept running until they reached the stairway up to the shrine. Kagome felt something wet hit her head and looked up. She could see the rain drops falling, slowly getting faster. (Oxy moron?)

"We should get inside" InuYasha said calmly into her ear

"No, I like the rain" she whispered back before turning around to face InuYasha. She could see where the rain drops were hitting him.

"Won't we be late for food?"

'Yep, that's my InuYasha…food always first'

'Sigh' "I guess we could go in" Kagome turned around, her head drooping slightly, and walked towards the stairs. She brought her head up slightly to see InuYasha at the top of the stairs.

'Uhhh, so fast'

'When she gets up here I can make her like the rain even more' he laughed to himself

"Would you hurry up!" he yelled jokingly

"Yeah I'm coming!" 'Likes food more than me, gosh!' she knew that that was a lie; she knew he cared about her more than anything…but she wondered if he still thought of Kikyo sometimes, maybe all the times. She was walking up the stairs and found InuYasha wasn't at the top anymore. 'He went inside? Normally he doesn't leave me alone in the dark'

It was raining really hard now and she stopped and looked up again, she loved how it looked, the sky was pink and purple from the sun setting with the rain drops falling down straight at her. She was brought out of this daze when strong arms wrapped around her.

"InuYasha?"

"Sorry, babe, not this time…"

Kagome screamed. "InuYashaaaaaaaaa!"

'Huh, was that Kagome scream, she sounds scared'

"Kagome!"

InuYasha ran towards the stairs but didn't find anyone there. He tried to pick up a sent but couldn't, the rain washed everything away.

Sorry this took so long, so many stupid tests and crap. Garr! Lol I'll try to update soon.

Have you ever realized that people always say Kagome has blue eyes when she has brown? Well I like them better blue so she has blue eyes in my story! Yay! Lol

Reviews Please! )

Cya

-Mari-


	14. You dont know what you have til its gone

_I seriously know how Kagome feels with all her tests, I used to get annoyed cause in like every episode she had to go take a test but now I know that does happen. I got 2 test out of the way this week, which I probably failed cause I was writing Chapters…oh well, I would have failed them anyway…now I have an English one Monday and I don't know about any others so I will be semi free this week…I hope_.

InuYasha ran towards the stairs but didn't find anyone there. He tried to pick up a sent but couldn't, the rain washed everything away.

"KAGOMEEEEEE!" he screamed his voice cracked, he was about to cry, 'Stupid, you left her alone! You promised her and yourself that you wouldn't leave her alone ever…her time does seem more dangerous than yours so why the hell did you leave her! Now you will hear it from the stupid wolf…' his ear twitched as he heard something move extremely fast…he only heard it for a second. The there was a terrible crash and a scream by the well.

'That's it, Koga, I smelt him before here…' he thought for less than a second running to the well his right hand on his Tetsusaiga. The door was already open and he saw the blue and purple light disappearing into the past.

'DAMN!' InuYasha jumped into the well.

----------------------------------Feudal Era (Kagome and Koga) ----------------------------------

"Koga, what the hell do you think you are doing!" Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp, but to no prevail, his hold on her was much to possessive to get out of with just a mere struggle, she would have to fight him, and hard.

"You really have to ask? I am saving you from that stupid mutt, InuYasha!"

She felt extreme anger boil in her and if it wasn't so dark by now Koga might have realized what was going on.

"He is not stupid you are, you, you primitive scum!" Kagome didn't exactly know what she meant by that, or what it meant at all, but if she didn't Koga wouldn't either and would at least think it was something bad.

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me what happened to you being a full- demon and better at hearing and all that shit! At least InuYasha hears me!" she was so angry she was blind with rage, something about him being negative about InuYasha made her blood boil.

'I've never been this mad at Koga for being mean to InuYasha, heck, I've never been this mad!'

"Soon you will forget about that stupid half-breed mutt" (Koga is a little redundant)

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will, when you become my mate…" Koga whispered into Kagome's ear

"I will not be your mate! I am InuYasha mate you hear, wolf!" she sounded so much like InuYasha, it was suddenly making sense.

'She sounds like the mutt, so he has been fucking with her…but he hasn't marked her, his mistake…' Koga thought "He hasn't marked you, Kagome; there fore you are still un-mated."

Her eyes filled with tears, 'He is going to rape me and InuYasha isn't here…' after a while he put her down on the ground of a dark cave, she whispered "But I am promised to him…doesn't that count for anything?"

Koga heard her sobs and smelt her tears, but being s demon he didn't care, she was going to be his mate and not InuYasha's.

-------------------------------------------InuYasha---------------------------------------------------

As soon as he got out of the well he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the sent of his beloved Kagome. He knew very well how strong his feeling for her were but he seemed to love her even more when he was frightened something would happen to her. (Hence title-You never know what you have until it's gone)

He wanted to scream out her name but decided ageist it; Koga might hear and run with her.

'Kagome…oh please be alright…' he thought, but his concern soon turned into rage and if it was possible he began to run fast. Everything was so blurry between his watery eyes and how fast he was going, he couldn't take it, his world was crashing again.

'If he marks her…we will never be able to be in love…'

Their scents were very strong now but he was afraid he might be too late.

----------------------------------Kagome and Koga---------------------------------------------------

Koga grabbed Kagome and pinned her down, catching her off guard. He kissed her and was quick to remove her cloths. She tried to fight but he was to strong. She let her tears fall down her face.

'InuYasha…' she thought as she felt her panties slip down her thighs.

Koga licked away her tears, "Its ok, you're my bitch now!"

They had shifted from one end of the cave to the other though Kagome's movements of trying to get away for her rapist.

"Koga….no…please…stop…" she was trying so very hard to get these words out

"It will be over soon, I promise…" he said

She felt his length hit her thigh; she whimpered and tried to look around thinking of ideas to get him off of her.

Her eyes found his knife on his wolf pelt lying next to her, ideas ran though her mind.

'His eyes are closed if I could just reach it…no…I can't kill him, NO Kagome don't'

But something in her, something she had never felt before, but she had, like it was just waiting to come out of her.

'What…' she was fighting with herself as he was touching her breasts. It was hard for her to keep in her moans; although she didn't want this it just felt so good.

'**Kagome kill him…you know you can'**

'What…what's happening…who are you…wow stupid it's yourself but why, why all these feelings'

'**InuYasha won't save you, you don't need a man to save you, look what a man is doing to you now…they are worthless…just kill him….KILL HIM!'**

Kagome's better judgment told her not to listen but it seemed to take over her whole body…she couldn't explain it, it was like when InuYasha became a full demon, he couldn't control his need to kill…but she wasn't a demon so why were these feeling happening to her? She felt his head start to enter her.

'No!' she grabbed the knife and slipped it under his throat, throwing him off of her.

'Oh my God…what have you done?'

Koga now lay on the other side of the cave bleeding, his head almost half off…he was dead.

'Kagome, you killed him…'

'**You killed other demons before; he was going to get you pregnant, you don't need a man…'**

'Yes, I need InuYasha! Oh, my God…what will InuYasha say?'

'**Why do you care…you should kill him to when he gets here'**

'What! No! No, no, no NOOOOO! Shut up!'

She fell to her knees she had Koga's blood all over her naked body; she didn't feel well she felt sick.

Just then InuYasha rushed in. he smelt blood and became afraid.

"Kagome are you alright!" he screamed at once, but then looked around the cave.

He saw Koga, bloody and dead on one side and a now standing naked Kagome with a knife in her hand, also bloody, on the other.

"…Kagome…you…killed him"

Her eyes were a foggy red color; they stared at InuYasha, empty of any emotion.

"Kagome…" he was starting to feel fear

"InuYasha" came a voice, it didn't seem to be Kagome's at all…but it was.

The wind blew and leaves flew around her, making her cloths. She had a short skirt that puffed slightly, it was red with a lacy black cover over it, and somewhat of a cape but it had short sleeves and buttoned where her breasts were that pulled them together. Her stomach was showing and she now has boots that came an up to a little lower than her knees that looked like snakes.

'What has possessed her…?'

She then charged at InuYasha, the knife grew to make a sward with a flash of light.

He took out his Tetsusaiga and let her sward hit it. She kept trying to push into him.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?"

"What she should be doing…" Came a familiar voice

"Naraku…" InuYasha hissed, "What have you done to her?"

"This? Oh, you of all people should know, you have mated with her…or not quite all the way I see, but still, haven't you ever noticed…that this girl, being so pure of heart…is really not…"

"What are you talking about!"

"She is so good, so pure, that she has driven herself to what she is now…Nothing can stop her!"

"You set this up!"

"Why yes I did, but I can't take all the credit…Kikyo figured this all out way before me I am sorry to say…"

'Kikyo…how could you…' InuYasha looked down at Kagome; her eyes weren't the beautiful crystal clean blue they were, they were dark, lifeless and red. 'This form is not truly Kagome…'

InuYasha looked at Naraku with disgust and found worry on his face.

"What's wrong Naraku…isn't ever thing going to plan?"

"No…she hasn't killed you yet…" he said coolly "KILL HIM! NOW!"

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered before he felt the sward pierce his stomach.

InuYasha whimpered, it hurt so much more when Kagome pierced him.

'They all betray me in then end…' he thought as he felt the sward being pulled back out of him.

Kagome heard him whimper and it immediately snapped her out of her trance.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, she dropped the sward and caught him as they both fell to their knees.

"…InuYasha…I'm so sorry…I don't understand what was going on…in my head…it kept telling me…the kill…I'm so sorry…"

Naraku was gone, it was Kagome, a dead Koga, and InuYasha, who was bleeding all over her, in a dark cave…she didn't know what to do so she laid InuYasha down, he was still breathing long steady breathes. She put her head on his chest and listened to him breathe.

'I'm so sorry'

_So0o0o0o0o you like? I felt like it needed action so I added this. Hopefully Kagome can control this new found dark side of hers at the dance tomorrow night, InuYasha will only be a human after all…heh._

_Review please, tell me if I should add more 'Kagome's dark side' action or stick with the love theme…or a little of both maybe? Lol it adds some spice don't cha think?_

_-Mari_


	15. Anything to be with you

_I'm Not feeling well and stuff so I think this will be a short chapter…even if my others tend to be short as well…I like leaving you guys in suspense, call it pay back for all the times authors leave me in suspense. Thank you for reviewing Paige, she is XxXInuNerdXxX , many people were asking me what her Penname was and it did say at the bottom of the note…which kind of makes me wonder what you guys are on…I no I'm on InuYasha…probably the most addicting and dangerous drug…Lol… and its on tonight! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! There is a link to Paige's profile in mine so yeah…if y'all are to damn lazy to search it…cause I know I would be…Lol. Chapter 15…for real._

She put her head on his chest and listened to him breathe.

'I'm so sorry'

-----------------------------------Next Morning------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke up with a pain in his stomach. When he tried to get up he felt like screaming. 'What happened here…' he thought looking around. His eyes met those of the dead Koga, he jumped up only to regret this move because of him wound.

'Why hasn't it healed?' he thought sitting down against the wall across from Koga…he tried to ignore the dead smell in the cave.

"InuYasha…are you…ok now?" came a worried voice from the caves entrance.

"What?" his eye sight was fuzzy and he felt unsteady, even though he was sitting he felt like he was going to collapse.

Kagome rushed to his side, "InuYasha!" she whispered harshly so it stung his ears.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm here…"

"What…what the hell happened to me?" InuYasha smelt Kagome's tears, "And Koga…"

"Well, um, Koga…he tried to mate me…" Kagome stopped because she heard the Hanyou make a low growl, she flinched

'Why…is she…afraid?' InuYasha was confused to why Kagome flinched

"Your eyes…they went red…and you scared me…I had a knife…and I tried to throw Koga off me but I got him with the knife…It didn't kill him…but you were still mad and…and…you…" Kagome started to sob, InuYasha already figured out what he must have done in his demon state, but asked Kagome anyway.

"What did I do…?"

"You hit him…he flew across the room and hit the wall…and…he…died"

The way Kagome said 'died' made him shiver, it was weird, he had heard her say it before and there was always death in his life. Him and Kagome fought demons all the time of course he heard her say it before…but why did it scare him so much this time?

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, can you forgive me?" he smelt her tears immediately after, why was she crying, for that stupid wolf!

"You're not the one who should be apologizing…"

"Why not?"

"You came at me after you killed Koga and…with the knife I stabbed you…I don't know why!" She was hysterical now, she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his solder and cried for a good 20 minute.

'What is this I am remembering about Naraku then?' He thought 'There is something else going on…'

"Kagome" He said after she had calmed down slightly, "Its ok, you were defending yourself…if I had killed you…" his voice choked, the words wouldn't come out. He would have killed himself; there was no point to life if Kagome wasn't alive. He pulled her closer and held her as tight as he could.

"I am sorry I scared you, I should have been able to control myself…" his mind was still on Naraku though, he was starting to remember, 'Kagome, she killed Koga and Naraku was controlling her…was that a dream?'

He could feel Kagome shivering, she was so scared and it was his entire fault. She seemed so innocent, she always did, but he felt like she was missing parts in her story.

'Kagome wouldn't do that' he came to his conclusion, it was a dream. His hands started to inch, 'What the Fuck!' InuYasha looked at his hands only to find that he was covered in dried blood. But it wasn't only Koga's blood. He tried to make out the other sent but it wasn't working out for him.

'Stupid Hanyou nose…when that _flipping _jewel is complete I'll…' InuYasha looked down at the some what pathetic looking girl in his lap and smiled, 'I'll let her have it…'

InuYasha needed to cheer things up, which wasn't like him, and at some point did scare him but it was for Kagome…and if she held it ageist him then well…he'd hate to be her, 'then again she'll just sit me…I'll get mad and we will make-out or something (cough Matecough cough)…Gods, I hope she holds it ageist me.' (Stupid perv)

"Kagome…" he said with an evil smirk

"Yes…" she was done crying and was just enjoying sitting in his lap 'Why must he ruin this?'

"We need a shower" his smile went from ear to ear, which is saying something because his ears are on the top of his head.

Kagome giggled, 'And this is the guy who _hates_ showers…' "Ok, we should get ready anyway…" 'So it's like 5 in the morning but whatever…Maybe I'll get to school!'

She was excited at first but remember the rumors going around about her…and what about what happened with Hojo…she was toast. (That reminds me…I want some toast…)

---

"InuYasha…can I go to school today?" she whispered in his ear on the way back to the well, she was on his back.

"Sure, if that's what you want to do I'm fine with it"

'InuYasha sure has changed…' Kagome thought, she kind of missed to InuYasha she used to fight with constantly.

---

When they had reached Kagome's house her mother was worried sick so, to his dismay, InuYasha had to explain everything to her…about 20 times.

"This wolf demon did what!"

"Tried to take Kagome for his mate without her consent…"

"He raped her!"

"If that's what you call it…"

"Where is he now!"

InuYasha looked down; he wasn't sure what Mrs. H would say if he told her that he killed Koga… "I…uh…well…killedhim…" he said fast so it smooshed itself into one word. When Mrs. H didn't respond he figured he said it to quiet for her to hear. "I got mad when I saw what he was doing to Kagome…so I..."

"I heard you the first time…"

InuYasha's ears dropped, if there was anyone he was afraid of more than Kagome, and her 'sits', it was her Mother.

"You really are as great as she says aren't you?"

InuYasha was surprised at the response he got from her…she was happy he killed someone!

"No, no I'm not…after I got rid of him…when I was still in my demon state…I…" for the first time Mrs. H saw InuYasha shed a tear. InuYasha tried to wipe it away before she could see it, but didn't succeed as another tear fell. "…I went after Kagome…"

He felt horrid, disgusting…her mother definitely hated him now and would never approve to Kagome being his mate, not that he thought he deserved her after what he had done.

There was a long silence. Mrs. H was the first to speak, "But she forgave you?"

"Yes…well…I think she did…"

"Good, because I don't know what she would do, or what I would do, if she didn't have you around" Mrs. H smiled at him and left the room, signaling he should go get Kagome from her room.

InuYasha walked up the stairs to her room still contemplating what Mrs. H had said.

'I guess that means we have her blessings…considering Kagome doesn't have a father to get a blessing from.' He then remembered her Grandfather, 'would I have to get a blessing from that guy?' that would be impossible; 'Gramps' hated demons even half-demons. "I'll stick with her mothers blessing" he said aloud to himself before walking in to Kagome's room.

"EEEP!" Kagome screeched. She only had a bra and panties on. (HAHA! Panties!)

"My God wench its not like I haven't seen all of you!" he added to himself with a smirk, 'And tasted'

"I didn't know it was you, ok?"

"You didn't have to yell thought? Who else would it be?..." he then mumbled under his breathe "Stupid woman hurting my ears…mumble grumble wench…no respect…ow my ears…"

"Aw, does the poor little puppy's ears hurt" Kagome said in a baby voice

"Shut up!"

'Yay, we are fighting again…should I really be glad about that?' she then added, "Would you like my to rub you little ears" she gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could

'Damn, she's good…'

"Ok, but-" before he could finish he found himself purring from her touch.

Kagome giggled, "You want your shower now? Or would you like a bath?"

"Screw that, I want you!" InuYasha pushed her on the bed and into a passionate kiss.

Kagome moaned when she felt his hip press ageist hers.

"Inu…InuYashaaaaaaa" She went into a moan before she could finish what she was saying; InuYasha had his hand on her breast and was squeezing it. She knew she wanted it but she also knew she needed to get to school today; she had to be there in an hour and a half, so she pushed her self up so she could speak into his ear.

She was breathing heavily into his ear, "InuYasha, don't you want to save it…for…" she moaned into his ear which only made him want her more, his need was hurting him now. "The bath in small, I can sit in your lap if you want…" she moaned again, he was now nipping at her nipple. (Ha-ha lets see you say that 5 times fast.)

Kagome licked the inside of his ear. That was it for InuYasha he needed to take he as his now! He didn't want any other demon to have her.

"Kagome…" his voice was husky, "I really want you…now…"

"I do to but…"

'is she really having second thoughts about being my mate, she put it off this long, maybe Koga…was better than me…' He sat up and got off of her, "But what…was _he_ better than me…or are you just having second thoughts about being mates with a _half-breed_."

He said it so harshly, Kagome could feel her eyes getting wet, and that wasn't the wet she wanted.

Kagome got on his lap and raised herself up so her mouth was by his ear again, also putting her breasts in his face, which InuYasha didn't mind.

"I just thought you wanted to save it" she nipped his ear a little; she really enjoyed messing with his feelings. She rubbed his chest with her hands before looking at his.

"You really think I want Koga's blood on you when you take me…"

That's all InuYasha needed, he picked Kagome up and brought her to the bathroom, he let his pants fall to his ankles before he took off Kagome's bra and panties.

Kagome wrapped her arms and legs tight around him, so he could let go of her and turn on the water, which he did.

As soon as he got in he pushed Kagome up ageist the wall, her body still wrapped around his. He kissed up her neck until he got up to her lips; he licked and nipped them playfully.

Kagome could feel the water that fell from his bangs hit her face as he teased her, she knew he wanted her now so she didn't find any shame in saying, "InuYasha…I want you…inside me…**now**!" she said the last word louder than the rest, he knew now she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her, so he placed her on the floor of the shower and went on his hands and knees so he hovered over her.

Kagome felt the mist of the water that was hitting off of his body.

"Kagome…" he whispered getting closer to her, "This might hurt…"

"I'm Ready…anything to be with you…"

InuYasha could explain how happy that made him feel, he repeat the words in his head before sliding some of himself into her.

' 'Anything to be with you' '

He slid into her more; he could tell she was on some pain now.

' 'Anything to be with you' ' InuYasha then said, "it will be over soon, I promise"

"I don't…ash" she shut her eyes tight and opened them again "I don't want it to be over"

' 'Anything to be with you' '

He slid into her completely, she was about to scream but he kissed her, this kiss wasn't a hungry lustful kiss like they did when they normally had sex, it was much more than that, all his feelings went into it, Kagome knew in that kiss he would never leave her.

InuYasha started to slide out of her.

"Again!" Kagome commanded him

"You wha?" he was confused, she was in pain and now she wanted more, he wouldn't complain.

He then began to thrust himself in and out of her slowly and then got faster.

"Faster, Faster!"

InuYasha felt a great stress in him relieved, he had just let cum out into her.

Kagome was breathing heavy and loud, InuYasha knew he should stop, even if he didn't want to. He slid out of her and rested his head in to crook of her neck.

He then whispered, "I have to mark you as mine now…it might hurt…"

"Don't you say everything will hurt but I end up enjoying it anyway?" Kagome said back half joking, causing InuYasha to let out a little chuckle.

InuYasha bit into her neck. Kagome whimpered at first but when she felt him lap up her blood started to giggled.

"InuYasha…he he…that tickles"

InuYasha smiled and put his face back into her neck.

They both just let the water hit them for a little while.

"The last place I thought my first baby would be conceived is in a shower" Kagome giggled.

"Well did you think the father was going to be a Hanyou from 500 year in the past?"

"Ha, no"

"Well I guess that shows you to expect the unexpected."

"Yes, I guess it does"

'I think we should probably get out of the shower…what was it that I had to do?'

"Oh My God! InuYasha I have a test today…"

'I should have guessed one of those stupid 'tests' of hers would get in the way'

He got up and turned off the water, leaving Kagome on the floor of the shower still he got out. When he realized she wasn't right behind him he went back to the show to find her still on the floor.

"Aren't you in a hurry?"

She looked at him with pathetic eyes, she was still lying in the same position as when he got out, and she looked so exposed.

"You weren't going to carry me, I'm sore" she didn't know how she was going to go through school if she was so sore, but she would try.

InuYasha laughed. He scooped her up off the floor and held her to his chest.

"I'm sorry, can the poor little Kagome not walk"

Kagome hit him lightly.

"Hey, is that anyway to treat your mate!" he yelled kidding

"What you can't take getting hit by a girl!"

They both laughed, Kagome hoped it would always be like this, they could still act like friends even after they were mates. Now if she got to school on time for the test then she could say her life was perfect.

InuYasha put her down and she grabbed a towel wrapped it around herself and zoomed out of the room to her room. InuYasha was surprised at how fast she went.

'When we mated did I give her some of my demonic powers?' he wondered

Before he could even finish putting him pants on she was ready. 'Or maybe it's just a girl thing…'

"Come on InuYasha I'm going to be late!"

"You have my shirt, you wore it back here!"

"Oh right." She blushed out of embarrassment

"Silly wench" he said playfully

This only made Kagome giggle, silly wad a lot better than stupid.

"Here, your shirt"

He put it on fast, leaving Kagome wondering how in the world he did it.

'That shirt is so God damn confusing…'

He lifted her up and ran out the door.

"Bye Mom!" Kagome tried to yell, but she wasn't sure her mom heard her.

They made it to her school in record time. Kagome even had time to pick one of the better seats in the class room.

"Amazing I can't remember the last time I was this early…" she said to herself

"Um, Kagome…"

Kagome turned around to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looking down at the floor; it was Yuka who was speaking.

"We are really sorry…" Eri added

"Honestly we are we kind of started that rumor about you…" Ayumi finished

"What one, there were like 20." Kagome said coldly

"The one that you had sex with a dog" Ayumi said

"No, I said she did porn with her boyfriend cause they didn't have enough money to move in with each other" Yuka said

"I said her boyfriend made her do the videos with a dog for his pleasure…" Eri said

"You guys no you're not doing yourselves any favors…" Kagome said looking away from the three 'friends'.

"Forgive us!" they said falling to there knees in unison.

"Don't do anything like that again…"

"We won't! But could you tell us what really went on?" Eri asked

They wouldn't ever believe her so she figured she would tell them the truth.

"Well, he is a Half-demon dog from the feudal era, his name is InuYasha, he is very powerful and for the last couple of years I have been helping him find shards of the Shikon Jewel along with our friends we had met along the way, Sango, a demon huntress, her faithful companion, Kirara, a demon cat with two tails, Miroku, a perverted Monk, and Shippo, a young fox demon who me and InuYasha take care of, since his real parents died we act like his foster parents." Kagome smiled seeing there expressions.

"You have to be kidding…" Yuka said

"Nope, why do you think I'm always absent, I am in the feudal era collecting the shards and fighting demons."

They all looked at her in disbelief, which was what she wanted.

'I think she has gone a little crazy, maybe it is the side effects of one of her illnesses.' Ayumi thought

"Class take your seats for the test will begin in 5 minutes" the teacher said.

Everyone took there seats as the teacher handed out the test. Kagome was so very pleased with herself. She fooled her friends, was InuYasha's mate, and had the dance tonight.

She started the test; she actually knew what most of the answers were. She finished it about 5 minute before the class was over, then she could go home and get ready for the dance with InuYasha. She looked out the window at the beautiful day to see her Hanyou sitting by the window looking in at her, he smiled at her. Kagome giggled and smiled back. Today really was perfect.

_Ok, there was the real chapter 15, hope you liked it…I guess I lied when I said it was going to be short, kind of bored when you're sick ya know? Well review please, for some reason it I think I did it pretty fast…I don't know tell me if it really sucked at some parts cause I feel like it really did but I didn't put up a chapter in a while so I felt like I should put this one up for you guys._

_By the way…who calls their Underwear panties…HAHA its just such a funny way to say underwear…I guess that's why I use it…snickers panties…I know you love how immature I can be but its no fun growing up so I think I'll grow down…or stupid be plain stupid about that kind of stuff._

_Flipping later. (Yeah Paige, the 'flipping's are for you.) )_

_goes and gets the toasts she wanted_


	16. Whatshername?

_I am very sorry it took me so long. I really want to start another fiction because I have so many ideas that just won't fit into this one. Oh well! Maybe another time. I must finish this one; I haven't even gotten to the dance yet…which reminds me…its like next chapter! It only took me 16 other chapters to get to it! Lol I mean it is called "Save a Dance for the Dog" Oh, whatever I got you to read this far I would have stopped so you guys are very patient. You probably weren't waiting though and are now like "wow she has problems" but to some people that's how I come off! _

Kagome giggled and smiled back. Today really was perfect.

So if today was perfect what would tonight be? Hopefully better not worse. What could go wrong though? InuYasha would be in his human form so it's not like people would see his ears, his hair might be a problem though it is the 21st century after all and the longest guys normally wear their hair is to their shoulders.

'Maybe I could get him to get it cut?' Kagome winced she could hear him yell

'_KAGOME! THAT MAN IS COMING AFTER ME WITH A SMALL TWO SIDED SWORD! whips out his handy dandy Tetsusaiga WINDSCAR!'_

Kagome put her face in her hands to keep from cracking up.

'One minute and I can go home, one more minute and I am laugh'

She was practically shaking she couldn't stop imagining things InuYasha would do in her time and wouldn't know any better.

'That's why we stay in his time…' she thought still smiling, but it soon turned around, '…that why we can't stay in this time…he doesn't belong here…'

The bell rang. Kagome picked up her bag and began to walk out of the room, but before she did she looked back at the window…he was gone.

'He'll be at the exit'

She couldn't help but be sad about the fact that they don't live in the same time and that she wouldn't be able to raise her child in her time, would it be bad to keep traveling back and forth?

"Hey, what's got you all down?"

'InuYasha…' Her feet carried her farther than she thought; she was already outside, "Oh! Nothing. Nothing. I was just wondering…"

"…About…"

"Ummm…well…" 'And I tell him what?' "What we will name our first child!"

Kagome had been wondering about that for a time to, even before they mated.

"What about Nami or oki…"

"I was thinking something like Mika…but we don't even know if it's a girl."

"I nose"

Another reason for Kagome to crack up, he was going to be a great father…hearing him be so…so…not serious made her laugh.

"Ha ha!"

"Do you even get it?"

She stopped. "No…I don't think I do…but it sounds like knows and you said nose…is that it?"

"Well sort of…"

"Then what's the rest?"

"Seriously how long have you known me?"

Kagome started to count on her fingers.

"And what grade are you in!"

"Well I might be good at math if I wasn't constantly in history!"

"Point taken"

"About 4 to 5 years…I think"

"Then what is so special about my nose?"

"Umm…you're good at smelling…" she didn't understand where this was going.

"Exactly"

"Oh! So your good at smelling so you said nose instead of knows!" She continued to laugh

"Do you know why I brought it up at that moment?"

"You wanted to be funny"

"But when you said we didn't know if it would be a girl or a boy…"

"Oh yeah! How do you know?"

InuYasha slapped himself on the forehead; 'I'm mated to a silly ditz' he looked back at her, 'an adorably sweet silly ditz…but in the end a ditz'

_(A/N: how he knowsnose the word ditz…the world may never know…hehe I know what AN means…Authors Note…phsst, I'm cool : P)_

"Do I have to spell it out for you" He sighed

"Spell what out?"

"Ok" he was getting angry "If that test of yours was a common sense test you would have failed!"

"Hey! I'm not that stupid" Kagome looked down at her feet

'Oh man! I made her sad…ahhh! Bad InuYasha bad, bad, bad!'

_(A/N: I know you all wonder what he thinks when she cries) _

"You're not stupid…a little slow but not stupid…and its cute…it really is…" He took her hand in his and nuzzled in her neck, "I can smell the baby inside you…it's a girl…" he kissed the mate mark he had made, now it was almost gone, fore the new moon was tonight.

Kagome giggled. Half at the kiss and half at the joke she just now comprehended.

"Common InuYasha, you are so embarrassing…we are in public."

InuYasha looked up at her to see a bright red Kagome.

"Just 'because I called you a ditz doesn't mean you can call me embarrassing"

"You called me a Ditz!"

"Huh? Oh, never mind…her name…the baby's name"

"Right…like I said how about Mika"

"No"

"Why not"

"You know why the hell not!" InuYasha wasn't about to have his first kids name haunt him. _(A/N: ha-ha I love writing A/N now: )…any who, Mika mean New Moon…just like my name means goddess…I know you all care so I'll shut up)_

"But InuYashaaaaa…" Kagome wined "It's such a cute name" she pouted a little only to realize he wasn't even looking at her, so she stood in front of him and tapped her foot on the ground.

"What…" He answered her miserably

"I want my baby's name to be Mika."

"And I don't so lets pick a knew name"

"No."

"Yes"

"Defiantly not"

"But it's my first baby!" she wined

"Mine to" he wined back in a mocking way

"Her name is Mika."

"How about Michi?"

"Mika"

"Ummm…Ami?"

"Mika"

"I know! Kane!"

Kagome turned around to glare at him; surprisingly InuYasha took a few steps back. Then Kagome's eyes started to water.

'Damn, Twice in 10 minutes!' InuYasha thought "Her name can be Mika…" he grumbled as soft as he could

"Huh?" Kagome said sniffing a little

"Her name can be Mika" he said louder before saying softer "If it really

Makes you happy…"

"Really InuYasha!"

"Yeah…sure"

"Yay!" Kagome jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck, causing them both to fall near the stairs to the Higurashi shrine.

InuYasha and Kagome both blushed.

'Ok, so we still blush when we touch one another…that's not exactly what I expected' Kagome thought smiling. "Mika…" she whispered softly

"Huh?" InuYasha replied even though he heard her fine.

"Nothing. Let's go get ready for the dance!"

"Right ok…"

Kagome grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him up the stairs but they still both smiled.

'Now…what to do about that hair…'

_I WILL put the dance in the next chapter. I will, I will, I will! Lol or I might have a short mini chapter about his hair or getting ready and then the dance…but I will do it soon 'cause its been like 16 chapters and no dance…maybe I should have named it like "what happens before the dance"…nah…that's stupid…well I'm stupid so it fits! Lol School's out for summer so I can write without having to deal with school…yay at last! This year sucked so badly I can't explain its suckiness to you. Lol well you don't care. Cya!_

_(A/N:dude, I just love knowing what A/N means I use it in the after talk too ; ) Michi is like the coolest name ever because it means Righteous and righteous is the BEST word ever. Just like Nick is the coolest, he started my obsession with the word righteous. The other names I used are:_

_Ami-friend_

_Nami- wave_

_Oki- the middle of the ocean_

_Kane- beautiful warrior._

_The first two InuYasha picked had to do with water because...well… she was conceived in water, shower…same difference.)_

_I'm a loser: P_


	17. Hair cut

_I just got back from a Panic! At the Disco concert and I am so totally awake and I'm tired at the same time, Lol it's weird but I love them. OH, My God do I love them Lol…to you Panic! Haters…well…I don't care so please don't leave me a review and be like, "I hate Panic! At the Disco…" it's like ok…glad you liked my story…did you read it? Or did you just read that I love Panic? Also people that just know I write sins, not tragedies or the only difference… Blah, blah, blah…it's to long of a title… please don't tell me of your love for Panic! At the disco if you only know like 2 songs…'cause that my friends, bothers me oh, so much.  Lol anyway now that I've babbled I'll get on with the story. _

Kagome grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him up the stairs but they still both smiled.

'Now…what to do about that hair…'

…

Once they got inside Kagome decided to get strait to the point.

"What are you going to do with your hair?"

InuYasha looks confused but Kagome could tell he was trying to look like he understood.

"I'm going to…uh…" He looked at her hoping she would finish for him "You know…"

"How about we cut it?"

"Yeah that's what I was trying to say but you cut me off…"

"Sure InuYasha…"

"I was so going to say we should cut it! Wait what exactly do you mean by 'cut it' like with a knife?"

"Well scissors probably…" Kagome image of him trying to battle the barber returned as she tried to hold back her laughter. "You know I could cut it…" Kagome thought out loud.

"You!"

"You have a problem with me cutting it!"

"Well I kind of like the length of my hair…"

"It's just not normal in my time for a guy to have hair as long as yours…"

"Well I'm not from your time, remember?" He was getting inpatient with this conversation.

"Well, duh, long silver hair and puppy dog ears on your head" she gave him a look as to say, 'well it's obvious you're not from my time.'

"Fine, do what you want…"

"Ok" she said happily but she realized he defiantly wasn't acting himself; he was so nice to her; Not that she wasn't enjoying it, but she fell in love with the obnoxious, rude, and immature InuYasha.

"How about I cut it to like a little above your shoulders?"

"Hell no!"

"InuYasha….pleeeeaaaaaaaasse…"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Common"

"I said NO"

Now she was missing the nice InuYasha.

"Inu-"

"Why does my hair matter?"

"Exactly my point"

"Huh?" InuYasha's ear twitched as he tilted his head to the side. (_AN: you know like in Hamtaro when they are confused and they say 'hec hec?' oh, how I love the cute little ham-hams.)_

"That's why we should cut it"

'Oh, so that's what she was trying to pull' He thought before shooting a wise crack at her, "If it doesn't matter then we can leave it alone"

"No, if it didn't matter then we could cut all the not-matteringness off!"

InuYasha laughed. "Not-matteringness, eh?"

Kagome smiled, "yes not-matteringness."

There was an awkward silence for a little before Kagome got an idea.

"Hey, InuYasha" she made a point to sound seductive. InuYasha's ear twitched a little. 'Yes, its working' she thought

'What is with this girl? She's like a total nimpho chick.' (_Yes, InuYasha has seen American Pie 1 and 2 and his favorite… Band camp. Lol)_

She rubbed his ears causing his to purr a little and close his eyes.

"Mm…yes Kagome…" he managed to mumble out

"Having sex is easier when you have shorter hair"

"A huh…" He wasn't really listening; she had mastered the ear rubbing.

"I bet I could get to your ears better, too" She saw his leg twitch, and giggled a little, she thought it was really cute. She stopped rubbing his ears, which got her a sad puppy dog glare from InuYasha with a small wine.

"You're a half-demon, wont your hairs grow back quick?"

"Yeah, so then what's the point it cutting' it in the first place, wench?" He was obviously angered by the fact she stopped petting his ears. It was obvious the ears didn't work completely so she would have to try again. Kagome moved onto InuYasha's lap. She lifted herself up so that they were nose to nose by putting her hands between his legs (_he was sitting criss-cross-apple sauce, Lol, aw, the pre-k memories. _) dangerously close to his hanyou-hood. (_I really had to write that because everyone always says manhood and I just had to be special and change it.)_

'She smells so good' were InuYasha's first thoughts before seeing where her hands were. He started to sweat a little. 'Stupid, she's your mate why are you freaking out?"

Kagome moved her hands so that they rubbed his inner thigh and brought her up to his ears.

The hairs on the back of InuYasha's neck stood up. "Kagome…" he managed to say before she blew into his ear.

"You can cut my hair if you don't leave me hanging…"

Kagome immediately stopped. "Really!"

Yeah, I said if you don't stop…"

"I told you sex is easier if you have shorter hair…"

"Then cut it, just get it over with!" Now impacting InuYasha said.

Kagome grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"Okay" she said sitting his down on the toilet. "Take off your shirt"

He took off his shirt. "What was that for?"

"I don't really know…I guess I just like seeing you with your shirt off" she giggled

InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'I like seeing you with your shirt off too' he smirked to himself.

_(5 min. I'm eating ice cream…then I shall continue…5 min later…I shall continue)_

She messed with his hair doing stupid things just to piss him off before she decided how she wanted it cut. She rolled his hair to see what it looked like.

"Like a foot off…" she said to herself

"How much, wench, I don't think so!" InuYasha wasn't even sure how much that really was; he just really liked pissing her off.

"InuYasha…"

'Uh, oh. He knew that InuYasha anywhere'

"Kagome I was just…"

"Sit boy!"

"…kidding…" came his voice from the floor.

After the spell wore off he got up and said, "For that you can't cut my hair"

"For what?"

"For sitting me, that's what, bitch!"

"Fine." Kagome huffed; she wasn't out of ideas yet, "Sit"

He fell on his face again. Kagome sat on him so he couldn't move.

"InuYasha, if you want to be difficult then this is how it's going to be!"

At first he struggled, and got sat a few times, but then he decided he wasn't going to win. Every once in a while he would shift a little so he could feel her inner thighs rub up against his bare back. _(She's still in her uniform)_

After a short while she made him flip over.

"I have to cut the front of your hair so you promise not to struggle, I don't want to hurt you with the scissors."

He looked at her thighs that were now rubbing on his chest. He could see her panties and was satisfied, for now.

"Ok" he sighed out

"Hey, what were you looking at!"

"Your panties" he answered simply, smirking at her.

She started to blush a little, which of course only made it worse.

"What I can't help it, I love pink panties." Now he was joking around, "But I have to admit, I like them better when they're wet and I'm pulling them off you."

Kagome hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"So I tell the truth and I get slapped, oh common"

Kagome laughed. "If you let me finish cutting your hair you can have them"

"Will they be wet?"

"That depends on when you get them" she laughed some more, but then continued to cut his hair. She had to slap his hand away sometimes, somehow it kept finding its way up her skirt, but other than that he was pretty cooperative.

"It's done"

InuYasha got up and looked in the mirror, "I don't look that bad."

"You like it?"

He smiled. "Yeah, so where are my wet panties?"

"There are plenty wet panties in the washer, InuYasha"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Not wet with water…"

"Yes I know I just had to say it, ok, we should get dressed for the dance"

She through his cloths at him, "you can get dressed in the bathroom"

"Kagome, I want to get dressed with you." He said in a baby, almost Shippo-ish voice.

"Then you better hurry, I'm about to close my door…" but he was there before she could finish.

Kagome laughed. The dance was going to be great, she hoped.

_Ok, the next chapter will be the dance. I promise, promise, PROMISE! Lol. I thought I was going to update sooner but I didn't… who knew even though its summer vacation I still get Jr.High drama! This chapter really reminded me of my boyfriend, 'cause I know you all care. Just how they had nothing fights and how I totally am going to sneak into his house and cut his hair all Emo style while he is sleeping. Lol, yeah, me and Kendi will cut his hair. That and make him get he a super cute necklace. next chapter will be soon, hopefully._


End file.
